


По встречной

by miorumi



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Porn, Crimes & Criminals, Crossdressing Kink, Drama, Drama & Romance, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Rating: NC17, Sex, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miorumi/pseuds/miorumi
Summary: В сердце словно сжимается что-то, когда Сэюн делает очередной вдох – глубокий, неправильно-свистящий, – и Пёнгвана накрывает. Накрывает осознанием: дороги назад нет.





	1. Билет в один конец

**Author's Note:**

> Обложка: https://sun9-3.userapi.com/c824409/v824409826/f7186/-zfgFiWO1gc.jpg (автор: PickyRavy)

– Да, вот так...  
  
      Чья-то рука одобрительно треплет его по крашеной макушке и, схватив за волосы, настойчиво впечатывает лицом в ширинку. Пёнгван издает недовольное бурчание – в щеку тут же впивается холодная молния, – но скорее для вида. Сил на протесты все равно нет.  
  
      Он глубоко вдыхает. В нос бьет смесь травы, дешевого бухла и потного тела. Раза с пятого цепляет зубами замок – руками хватается за чужие бедра, пытаясь не уплыть вместе с сознанием. Получается плохо.  
  
      Рука в волосах дергает голову вверх, и внезапная боль почти приводит его в чувство. Пёнгван пытается отстраниться, но тело не слушается, а незнакомец явно против такого поворота событий – он ощущает это щекой и губами.  
  
      Где-то на подкорке проскакивает две мысли: «нахуй Хиджуна с его вписками» и «блять, где Чан».  
  
      Массивное тело прижимает его к стене. Пёнгван упирается ладонями в его колени в попытках оттолкнуть, но бесполезно – незнакомец сильнее, трезвее...  
  
      ...и планы у него вполне конкретные.  
  
      Он не сразу замечает, как пропадает давление, но даже за грохотом музыки слышит чью-то громкую перепалку, звон разбивающейся бутылки иглухой удар тела об грязный пол. На губах расплывается усталая улыбка, а затем руки – снова чужие, но мягче, теплее – хватают его подмышки и поднимают на ноги.  
  
      – Не лучшее место и кандидат для первого раза.  
  
      Алкоголь тут же испаряется из организма. Стыд захлестывает Пёнгвана наполовину с яростью, и он, не думая особенно, выпаливает в ответ:  
  
      – Я так на девственника похож?! – и, игнорируя скептичный взгляд спасителя, бубнит под нос. – Вот и потрахался. Ты его не убил?  
      – Может быть, – спокойно отвечает он.  
  
      Бледная кожа и контрастно алеющая ссадина на скуле. Темные волосы и глаза, наполовину спрятанные под отросшей челкой. Весь в черном. Точно старше на несколько лет.  
  
       _«Вампир какой-то»._  
  
      – И часто ты людям секс срываешь?  
      – Только когда вижу, как мудак пытается изнасиловать малолетку.  
  
      Пёнгвану хочется злиться, но от его голоса – брюнет наклоняется прямо к уху – по позвоночнику табуном пробегают мурашки, а во рту пересыхает. Пользуясь моментом, он неуверенно кладет руку на пах незнакомца.  
  
      Сопротивления нет.  
  
      Смелея, Пёнгван цепляется второй за рукав его кожаной куртки и чуть не кончает, когда в ответ чужие губы касаются голой шеи, а пальцы скользят по талии.  
  
      – Вау, – выдыхает он.  
      – Так и называй, – улыбается спаситель.  
  
      Инициатива, которую он так пытался захватить, тает вместе с самообладанием. От Вау пахнет смесью парфюма и алкоголя, а губы щекочет металлический привкус кровоточащей ссадины.  
  
      Ладонь проникает под ткань его футболки, щекочет живот – очередной импульс удовольствия, – наконец, крадется к ремню…  
  
      «Черт, только не останавливайся».  
  
      За биением собственного сердца он не слышит, как стихает музыка и меняется шум.  
  
      – Валим, – тихо произносит Вау и тут же отпускает его, заставляя разочарованно вздохнуть.  
  
      Пёнгван пытается возмутиться, но чей-то крик «Копы!» сразу приводит его в чувство.  
  
      Заплетающимися ногами он бежит по коридору вслед за Вау, чуть не падая, спускается по лестнице, проталкивается между потными еле стоящими телами. На ходу, не глядя, хватает с дивана чью-то куртку и, наконец, выпрыгивает в окно кухни, попадая на задний двор.  
  
      Ночная прохлада трогает кожу, и Пёнгван тут же натягивает трофей – огромный, совсем не по размеру, – запуская в карманы замерзшие руки.  
  
      С губ срывается удивленный возглас. В ответ на недоумевающий взгляд Вау он достает ключи от машины. Идиотский брелок – кактус с лицом, что за дерьмо – подмигивает им правым глазом, и Пёнгван, немного расслабляясь, жмет на кнопку сигнализации. В нескольких метрах от них мигает фарами какой-то драндулет. Поколебавшись, он бросается к нему, как только слышит перепалку копов за углом дома.  
  
      – Водить умеешь?  
  
      Вау с ответом не торопится. Пёнгван быстрым движением обвивает его шею руками, целует коротко – кто кого сводит с ума? – и одними губами произносит:  
  
      – Давай же. Так они нас не догонят.  
  
      Корыто заводится на удивление легко. На заднем сидении Пёнгван обнаруживает ящик пива, вскрывает одну бутылку и подставляет лицо бьющему в открытое окно ветру.  
  
      Он показывает светофору средний палец, когда они проносятся мимо него на красный по встречной, делает большой глоток, чуть не обливаясь, и вдруг заливается смехом.  
  
      Городские огни, пустые улицы. С каждой секундой они все дальше от дома, дальше от них –  _не понимающих_.  
  
      – Нас не найдут, – наконец рвет тишину Вау, будто пытаясь его успокоить.  
      «Нас не изменят», – мысленно продолжает Пёнгван.  
  
      И начинает говорить. Много, сбивчиво. Про шлюху-мать, про мудозвона-брата, про ублюдков-одноклассников. Язык заплетается, слова вылетают из головы. Он то срывается на истерический хохот, то застывает на несколько секунд, восполняя дыхание. Пёнгван сам не понимает, что несет и зачем.  
  
      И не замечает, как внимательно слушает его Вау, сжимая руки на руле.  
  
      Когда он замолкает, город за окном кончается, сменяясь мелкими пригородами. Старое радио скрипит трот-хитами, из освещения – только фонари вдоль дороги. В животе поселяется предательское урчание, и вскоре Вау останавливает машину у захудалой заправки и магазинчика под потрепанной вывеской «24 ЧАСА».  
  
      Пёнгван сгребает с прилавка пару пачек чипсов, какое-то печенье и несколько шоколадок, уже на кассе понимая, что деньги остались в рюкзаке. А рюкзак – на сорванной тусовке.  
  
      Он устало изучает старушку за кассой. Выкрашенные в мерзкий бордовый цвет волосы, лишний вес, выстиранный вязанный свитер, полный отвращения взгляд из-под очков в тонкой стальной оправе.  
  
      «Думаешь, ты лучше меня, старая сука?»  
  
      Схватить стеклянную вазу с леденцами с прилавка. Достаточно одного удара. И можно добавить еще несколько – для удовольствия.  
  
      Наконец, он выуживает из кармана трофейной куртки помятую бумажку в десять тысяч вон и, бросая ее на прилавок, молча выходит в отрезвляющий ночной холод. Вау ждет снаружи. Пёнгван жестом подзывает его к себе и, когда тот подходит, притягивает к себе, схватив за косуху.  
  
      Очередной поцелуй. Грязнее, дольше, отвязней. Он чувствует взгляд старухи промеж своих лопаток и, встав на цыпочки, зарывается рукой в волосы Вау, прижимается сильнее.  
  
       _Пусть смотрит. Во все свои близорукие заплывшие глаза_. Все равно тормоза сорвало еще несколько часов назад.  
  
      Он садится в машину, удовлетворенно представляя, как продавщица задыхается от ярости – без шуток, по-настоящему, – как зеленеет, синеет, багровеет ее тупое морщинистое лицо. А затем жирное тело мешком дерьма валится на пол, дергаясь в предсмертных конвульсиях.  
  
      Улыбаясь, Пёнгван заедает мысли шоколадным батончиком и запивает пивом.  
  
      – Вау, – обращается он к своему молчаливому спутнику, – давай рванем к океану.  
  
      Скептичное «а где он, твой океан?» Пёнгван пропускает мимо ушей – разглядывает Вау, пока есть время. Он весь такой охуенно красивый в этой своей косухе, с растрепанными ветром волосами, с серьгой в ухе и выступающими венами на напряженных руках… взгляд мечется туда-сюда по всему его телу, пока не цепляется за то, как дергается кадык, когда Вау – идеальное, черт возьми, прозвище – делает глоток из его бутылки.  
  
      Пёнгван нервно проводит языком по внезапно пересохшим губам. В штанах тут же тесно становится.  
  
       _«…помимо наркотиков и контрафактного алкоголя…»_  – выплевывает радио вместо поднадоевшего трота, но он не слышит.  
  
      Скользит рукой от колена Вау к его бедру, поглаживает пах. Чуть не вылетает через лобовое, когда он резко выкручивает руль и уводит машину в сторону от дороги.  
  
       _«…труп мужчины примерно двадцати пяти лет…»_  
  
      Сильные руки хватают его за талию, пересаживают – легко, как пушинку – на чужие колени. Срывают куртку, швыряют ее на пассажирское сидение. Пёнгвану не холодно, его голые плечи и ключицы согревают губы Вау, и он пытается отплатить ему тем же.  
  
       _«...скрылись на автомобиле…»_  
  
      Руки путаются в ремне, в голове туман похлеще алкогольного. Из горла вырывается разочарованный стон, когда Вау отстраняется на секунду, чтобы стянуть с него майку. Сам он все еще в одежде, и это чертовски, блять, несправедливо. Пёнгван тянется к его косухе, но одной рукой он перехватывает его запястья, а второй до боли сжимает бедро. Спускается дорожкой из поцелуев и укусов от шеи к груди, оставляя за собой багровеющие отметины.   
  
       _«…возможно, вооружены. При обнаружении звонить по…»_  
  
      Когда он думает о том, как же тесно в этой гребаной колымаге, спинка сидения жалобно щелкает и падает вместе с ними двумя, позволяя прильнуть еще ближе. Слиться воедино.  
  
      Радио замолкает, а Пёнгван тихонько скулит, пока Вау долго терзает его пальцами, то и дело матерясь на неудобную позу. Наконец, он прекращает, но не дает даже выдохнуть – смешавший боль и удовольствие возглас Пёнгвана пропадает где-то в губах любовника, постепенно наращивающего темп. Их сбивчивое дыхание, скрип пружин в продавленном сидении, собственные стоны превращаются в музыку. Блядский хор ебучих архангелов.  
  
      Пёнгвану кажется, что еще немножечко, и он достигнет звезд, коснется их руками. А затем небо обрушивается прямо на его голову вместе со всеми миллиардами светил, стучащими по пустой черепушке.  
  
      В себя он приходит уже утром – просыпается на пассажирском сидении, заботливо укутанный в куртку. Тело ломит от слабости, а противное нытье в заднице отвлекает и мешает сразу понять, что Вау в машине нет. Пёнгван рачком выползает на улицу, забыв даже майку надеть, и находит его сидящим на жухлой траве у заднего колеса.  
  
      Сразу все забывается: и боль, и похмельный треск в голове, и задувающий под куртку утренний ветер. В который уже раз Вау сводит его с ума одним только своим видом. Одним только  _существованием_.  
  
      – Я карту в бардачке нашел, – объявляет он, затягиваясь сигаретой. – Там городок километров через тридцать. Пять из них пешком пройдешь?  
  
      Пёнгван не понимает, что он говорит – настолько абсурдны эти слова, настолько красив его голос.  
  
      – Найдешь участок, – продолжает Вау, – скажешь им, что я машину угнал. И тебя похитил. Изнасиловал, если хочешь. Дашь показания и поедешь домой. Сколько тебе, пятнадцать? Шестнадцать? Мать с братом с ума сошли, наверное.  
      – Идиотская шутка. Вставай, – Пёнгван дергает его за рукав, – поехали дальше.  
  
      Он даже не поворачивается. Смотрит куда-то в пустоту, выпуская едкий дым изо рта.  _Не вампир – зомби_.  
  
      – Тебе поверят. Скажешь, я угрожал, – протягивает извлеченный из внутреннего кармана складной нож. – Вот этим. Рассмотри получше, опишешь. Они любят детали.  
  
      Встает, отряхивается. Выкидывает сигарету в траву и вяло затаптывает каблуком ботинка. Пёнгван хватает его за руку, тянет к себе, пытаясь взглянуть в глаза под длинной челкой. Вау вырывается, больно цепляя локтем его ребра, и тянется к дверной ручке…  
  
      …чуть не вынося стекло – сука, руку отбил! – Пёнгван преграждает ему путь.  
  
      – Что за хуйню ты, блять, несешь?  
      – Успокойся, – от его тона становится холодно, – не валяй дурака и садись в машину.  
  
      «Иначе я не выдержу», – цедит сквозь зубы.  
  
      У Пёнгвана дыхание перехватывает. Бред, безумие, издевательство. Только не после… не после всего!  
  
      Он обхватывает лицо Вау руками, тянет к себе, встает на цыпочки. Пожалуйста, хотя бы немного ближе. Хотя бы в последний раз. Пёнгван почти касается губ Вау, когда тот с усилием дергается назад и освобождается, обходя его и исчезая, наконец, в машине.  
  
      Садиться в нее не хочется, не нужно, нельзя, в конце концов, но сопротивление – глупая затея, и, словно труп ходячий, он валится на переднее сидение. Ему хочется отговорить Вау, переубедить его, обнять, как никогда до этого. Он ведь не глупый, он опомнится. Он обещал, что их никто не найдет. Раз за разом Пёнгван готовится сказать ему это в лицо, даже рот открывает уже, но слова комком застревают поперек горла при одном взгляде на его застывшее лицо.  
  
      Он уже все решил. И за себя, и за него.  
  
      Пёнгван выходит из машины посреди трассы, сжимая ослабевшими пальцами пачку чипсов. Где-то вдалеке виднеется тот самый треклятый городишко и уезжающий автомобиль. Без него. Спустя минуту вообще пропадает из виду, словно его и не было никогда.  
  
       _Если бы._  
  
      Все тело ноет от недостатка движения. Он ползет вперед на негнущихся ногах и добирается, по ощущениям, где-то через час. Под подозрительными взглядами немногих прохожих осознает, что так и забыл надеть майку. Стыдливо застегивая куртку, Пёнгван осматривается, и видит себя на ближайшей доске объявлений. А точнее, свой средний палец, удачно прикрывающий лицо. Подавляя желание натянуть капюшон – только внимания больше привлечет, – он отправляется дальше, по прямой, пока городок не заканчивается где-то за его спиной. Съедает по пути украденное на рынке яблоко и полпачки чипсов.  
  
      Вечереет.  
  
      Попутку поймать он даже не пытается – цели у его движения вперед все равно нет, – но несколько раз попутка пытается поймать его. Мужчины лет тридцати сразу спрашивают прайс, а усердно молодящиеся женщины и того старше строят слащавые гримасы и интересуются, что такой милашка делает здесь один. На закономерный игнор либо смертельно обижаются и, прокрича пару ласковых, сваливают, либо едут за ним еще несколько минут, пока Пёнгван не сбегает куда-то в придорожные кусты. «Милашка», как же. Больше на бомжа похож.  
  
      Добравшись до развилки он, недолго думая, поворачивает направо. Машин становится все меньше и меньше, свет фонарей бледнеет, в животе неприятно урчит. Пока Пёнгван размышляет, стоит ли доедать чипсы сейчас, рядом с ним останавливается автомобиль. Слов, а затем и криков водителя он не слышит, но зато слышит резкие гудки клаксона.  
  
      «Заткнись, блять, пожалуйста».  
  
      Клаксон действительно затыкается. А спустя несколько секунд кто-то догоняет его и, схватив за плечо, дергает на себя.  
  
      – Вау? – с детской надеждой оборачивается к нему Пёнгван.  
      – Рад, что нравлюсь, – с сальной улыбкой отвечает ему незнакомец.  
  
      Он больно сжимает пальцы – можно физически почувствовать, как синяки расползаются, – хватает второй рукой за локоть и тянет в сторону машины. Пёнгвана охватывает чувство проклятого дежавю, с одним только отличием.  
  
      В этот раз Вау поблизости нет.  
  
      Он пытается вырваться. Дергается как болванчик, пинает мужика коленями, матерится и орет, надеясь попасть в пах, но все безуспешно. Он снова без сил, как и в тот, прошлый, раз, но уже не от бухла и травы, а от усталости и истощения. Только теперь сдаваться не собирается.  
  
      Вокруг никого, ни единой ебаной души. Мужик, хрен знает почему решивший отведать молодого мясца, бормочет что-то ему под ухо, толкает к машине – лопатки ноют от удара об сталь и стекло. Отвлекаясь на резкую боль, Пёнгван пропускает хлесткую, с оттягом, пощечину и чуть не вырубается от звона в голове. Слабо толкает извращенца в грудь, и тот, на удивление, отступает.  
  
      И спустя пару секунд тюфяком валится сначала на него, а затем на землю. В ночной темноте расплывающееся под ним пятно кажется черным.  
  
      Знакомые, теплые руки обнимают Пёнгвана, щека прилипает к кожаной куртке. Он не задает вопросов, но слышит ответ:  
      – Без тебя, – тяжелое дыхание, уже родной голос, – мне ехать некуда.


	2. Заткни сирены в наших головах

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Коллаж к главе: https://pp.userapi.com/c824600/v824600963/103b63/NO9WM0HqhxQ.jpg

Пёнгван молча наблюдает, как Вау, натянув взявшиеся откуда-то перчатки, осматривает распластавшееся на земле тело.   
  
      – Осторожней, – он указывает на все еще кровоточащую рану в боку мужика, – не вляпайся.   
  
      Вау кивает ему в ответ. Проверяет бумажник, выгребает всю наличку и перекладывает во внутренний карман. Обшаривает труп, забирает все, что считает ценным: ключи от машины, мелочь и пачку сигарет. Смартфон сразу же отключает, вытаскивает сим-карту и ломает ее пополам. Стягивает перчатки с видом заправского порноактера.  
  
      – Лови, – Вау кидает в него нечто, оказывающееся початой упаковкой жвачки, – даже мудаки заботятся о свежем дыхании, и тебе не повредит.   
  
      На губах Пёнгвана расползается усталая улыбка. Мятная прохлада во рту успокаивает мысли, и он начинает чувствовать себя немного увереннее. Даже подходит на просьбу Вау помочь и оттаскивает вместе с ним тяжелую тушу мужика (а казался не таким уж и толстым) куда-то в кусты. Пока он прикидывает, чем бы забросать труп, Вау возится где-то позади: ходит туда-сюда, дышит тяжело и даже кряхтит изредка. Потом кричит ему уйти в сторону, и Пёнгван повинуется.   
  
      Он отпрыгивает в сторону от неожиданности, когда знакомый драндулет с грохотом и скрипом заваливается в кювет, матерится громко на долбоеба-Вау, выносящего заевшую дверь с ноги, и, продолжая недовольно бормотать себе под нос, какой же он идиот, помогает уложить своего горе-насильника в багажник.   
  
      – Как ты меня нашел? – наконец решается задать Пёнгван мучающий его вопрос. – Там развилка была.   
      – Угу, – кивает Вау в ответ, заметая здоровой веткой следы от шин и обуви, – развилка. Я просто обратно поехал. Вообще, надеялся, что ты из города не ушел. Как знал, что не стоило.   
  
      Забывая про то, что на улице глубокая ночь, Пёнгван отворачивается, пряча свои алеющие щеки.   
  
      Он упускает, когда к нему подходит Вау – приходит в чувство, когда его замерзшие пальцы касаются подбородка, мягко, но настойчиво заставляя его поднять взгляд. Пёнгван чувствует его пересохшие губы, пытается углубить поцелуй, но ему не дают. Вау отстраняется, закусывая губу, подмигивает издевательски:   
      – Сейчас некогда.   
  
      И молча садится в (их новую?) машину.   
  
      Вновь отпуская в сторону Вау пару ласковых, Пёнгван пытается успокоить разгоревшийся внутри пожар. Он злобно пинает переднее колесо, заваливается в автомобиль, елозит ногой по земле, стирая отпечатки подошвы, и, наконец, захлопывает за собой дверь. Чуть громче необходимого.   
  
      После тряски в древней развалюхе и десятка (?) километров пешком, комфортное кресло кажется ему подарком небес. Он заглядывает в бардачок: документы на машину, водительское удостоверение бывшего владельца – ничего интересного. В подлокотнике обнаруживает леденцы, пачку визиток и каких-то купонов – скидки на фастфуд и бензин вперемешку. Словно читая его мысли, Вау протягивает ему невесть откуда взявшуюся бутылку воды. Благодарно кивнув, Пёнгван жадно прикладывается к ней и выпивает добрую половину. Сбежавшая капля щекочет шею и голые ключицы, и он чувствует, как взгляд Вау спускается следом за ней. И дальше, вниз.   
  
      – Сейчас некогда, – отвечает он с по-детски невинной улыбкой.   
  
      Чертыхаясь, Вау поворачивает ключ в зажигании и жмет на газ.   
  
      Едут молча. Вау следит за дорогой, Пёнгван следит за его немногочисленными движениями, проклиная самого себя за игру в недотрогу.   
  
      Усталость, моральная и физическая, берет свое, и вскоре он проваливается в сон, даже не ощущая, как Вау зарывается рукой в его ярко-рыжие волосы и ерошит их, улыбаясь уголками губ.   
  
      – Доброе утро, тыковка, – легкий хлопок по плечу. – Приехали.   
  
      С трудом разлепляя глаза, Пёнгван вылезает из машины. Щурится от яркого дневного света и пытается осмотреться. Парковка. Здоровая. И торговый центр, еще больше.   
  
      Вау подкрадывается к нему со спины, нахлобучивает кепку на макушку, спасая глаза от солнечных лучей, и заботливо убирает под нее торчащую шевелюру.   
  
      – Будь осторожнее, народа много. Сюда с окрестных городков съезжаются, – он цепляет за уши черную маску. – Держись рядом, постараемся побыстрее.   
  
      Пёнгван застегивает куртку в знак ответа и на секунду сжимает его пальцы в ладони. С трудом успокаивает бушующее в груди волнение и отправляется следом.   
  
      Когда они проходят через автоматические двери, его почти передергивает. «Камеры, здесь везде ебаные камеры!» – стучит в голове. Сам того не замечая, Пёнгван вцепляется в его руку под удивленный взгляд проходящей мимо семейной пары. Вау не сопротивляется – ведет его куда-то вперед, останавливается на секунду, осматривается.   
  
      «Копы?..»   
  
      Сердце колотится, дыхание учащается, черт, даже колени трясутся как у девчонки.   
  
      Вау поворачивает к вывеске, кричащей красными буквами «РАСПРОДАЖА».   
  
      – Блять, ты хоть предупредил бы, я обосрался, – бормочет Пёнгван скорее себе под нос, чем обращаясь к нему. – Придурок.   
  
      Он пинает Вау локтем под бок, пока тот ковыряется в куче каких-то шмоток. Ему кажется, что он чертовски медлит, отбрасывая в сторону то одну вещь, то другую. Наконец, он выуживает какую-то пару черных джинсов, еще более черную толстовку и клетчатую рубашку, прикладывает к Пёнгвану, прикидывая размер, и, захватывая еще что-то для себя, двигает к кассе. По пути заруливает в косметический, и возвращается с парой коробочек, разглядывать которые Пёнгвану лень – он старается понезаметнее искать глазами камеры.   
  
      В продуктовом они надолго не задерживаются. Вау набирает немного каких-то фруктов и снэков, воды побольше. Уже на выходе покупает им по хот-догу и почти довольным тоном объявляет, что трети из украденных денег у них уже нет. Пёнгван чуть ли не орет ему не тянуть резину – Вау многозначительно приподнимает бровь и улыбается – и в итоге почти силком тащит обратно к машине, радуясь, что ни имени своего не услышал по радио, ни фото нигде не увидел.   
  
      – Только больше внимания привлек, – смеется Вау впервые за последние сутки.   
  
      Пёнгван вновь краснеет до кончиков ушей и резко отворачивается, пытаясь укусить здоровый хот-дог. В конце концов весь перемазывается в кетчупе и горчице и, тихо матерясь, облизывает пальцы.   
  
      Он не замечает, как Вау сглатывает подступившую слюну и нервно вжимает педаль газа, когда они возвращаются на трассу – все пытается привести себя в порядок. Вытирает руки документами, извлеченными из бардачка, опустошает начатую ночью бутылку воды и выкидывает ее в окно вместе с остальным мусором.   
  
      – Кстати, – наконец выдавливает Вау напряженно. – Ким Сэюн, приятно познакомиться.   
      – К-ким Пёнгван, – кое-как рожает он в ответ и начинает истерично хохотать от нелепости происходящего.   
  
      Действительно, идиотская ситуация: повиснуть на первом встречном, угнать с ним автомобиль (даже два) и стать соучастником пары убийств. Тот еще анекдот.   
  
      Гонит Сэюн как ненормальный, даже с картой, прихваченной из драндулета, почти не просит сверяться. Задумываться над его поведением Пёнгвану не хочется – чем быстрее найдется мотель какой-нибудь, тем лучше. Уже задница затекла в машине торчать.  
  
      Как только они паркуются у облезлого старого здания, Сэюн забирает с заднего сидения пакет с вещами, хватает Пёнгвана за руку, как будто он куда-то сбежать пытается, и несется внутрь.  
  
      Молодая девушка за стойкой регистрации оживляется, завидев их, томно оглядывает Вау, когда он вписывает имена – вместо своего Пёнгван замечает иностранное «Джейсон» – и спрашивает коротко:  
      – А он?.. – запинается, хлопая накладными ресницами.  
      – Младший брат, – доверительно кивает Сэюн и, хватая ключи, уходит вместе с ним наверх.  
  
      Он долго возится с хрупким замком в картонной, кажется, двери («307» – подсказывает брелок на ключах), а когда наконец справляется с ним, чуть ли не заталкивает Пёнгвана в крохотный номер. За спиной щелкает засов. Он слышит, как Вау бесцеремонно швыряет пакет на пол, а сам заваливается на старую, однако относительно широкую кровать. Пружины под ним жалобно скрипят, но плевать.  
  
      Не успевает Пёнгван расслабиться, как на него падает чужая тень. Сэюн нависает над ним, опираясь руками в матрас по обе стороны от его головы, и у Пёнгвана сразу крышу сносит. Черные волосы почти касаются его лба, лицо обдает теплое дыхание. От Сэюна пахнет горчицей, потом и сигаретами, он очень близко... но все еще недостаточно.  
  
      Когда Сэюн наконец рвет расстояние и целует его, Пёнгвана уносит. Он цепляется руками за его плечи, зарывается в волосы, стонет тихонько, когда Вау сжимает и ласкает его пах через жесткую ткань.  
  
      Словно мучая его, Вау нарочито медлит. Сначала забирается пальцами под новую футболку, невесомо, щекотно гладит живот, то и дело касаясь пояса джинсов и резинки трусов под ним. Целует шею, обводит языком выпирающие ключицы. Избавляет его, наконец, от ненужной ткани и издевательски медленно тянет вверх свою майку.  
  
      И без того тяжелое дыхание Пёнгвана почти останавливается, когда Сэюн сантиметр за сантиметром открывает ему свое тело. Зрелище получше любой порнухи. Джинсы болезненно жмут, а Вау продолжает терзать его шею и грудь легкими поцелуями, спускаясь все ниже, но останавливается у самого пупка. Поднимает глаза – Пёнгван кончить готов от одного только его взгляда – и, улыбаясь, облизывает нижнюю губу.  
  
      – Блять, ну давай уже, – ноль реакции, только смешок короткий. – Ну сука, ну пожалуйста… – братик. – уже не говорит, а выстанывает он.  
  
      Сэюн словно не слышит плохо скрываемого сарказма: пытается сорвать с него джинсы поскорее, но путается в ремне, чуть не вырывает ширинку с «мясом», долго стягивает узкие штанины с худых ног. Со своими кожаными брюками уже и не думает заморачиваться – лишь приспускает и, подготовив его немного, осторожно входит.  
  
      Пёнгвану совсем не до этих нежностей – у него стоит так, что зубы сводит, а в голове помутнение похлеще алкогольного. Он пытается двигаться навстречу, цепляется руками за плечи и шею Вау, тянет его, идиота, к себе, поближе, пока не утыкается носом в его грудь. Почти хнычет от удовольствия после очередного толчка, ногтями в спину вгрызается и стонет, наверное, так, что слышит не только шлюха с ресепшена, но и вся сраная окрестность на несколько километров вокруг.  
  
      Вау закрывает ему рот рукой. Помогает несильно, но кровь будоражит настолько, что последние мысли из головы испаряются, и остается только  _он_ : его лицо, взгляд помутненный и капли пота на бледной коже.  
  
      Этого вида он не выдерживает – кончает спустя минуту, когда Сэюн наваливается на него всем телом. Носом Пёнгван утыкается в его плечо и кусает где-то рядом с ключицей, чтобы не застонать в голос. Его старания сводит на нет сам Вау – его гортанный почти-рык всему мотелю объявляет, какой охуенный секс у них только что был.  
  
      Вау целует его напоследок невесомо, почти по-детски, словно не он только что втрахивал Пёнгвана в старый матрас, и, вопреки всем ожиданиям, тут же встает.  
  
      – Поднимайся, – протягивает руку, но Пёнгвана все еще плющит, и он пытается сделать вид, что уже вырубился. – Не прокатит.  
  
      Сэюн сам хватает его за локоть и дергает на себя, заставляя сесть. По животу щекотно стекает, зад тянет приятно-больно. Второй рывок – и Пёнгван уже стоит на ватных ногах, придерживаемый подмышки.  
  
      – Быстро в душ, – в тоне Вау он улавливает отцовские нотки. – И не задерживайся, дел много.  
  
      Перечить такому тону он не может, и покорно плетется в каморку, мысленно матеря Сэюна за то, что отдохнуть не дал. Горячая вода идет плохо, то сбавляя напор, то ошпаривая его. Контрастный душ приводит Пёнгвана в чувство, и он, более-менее посвежевший, возвращается в комнату.  
  
      В нос ему тут же бьет резкий запах какой-то химии. Сэюн стоит перед чуть шатающимся – ножки кривые – столиком с зеркалом и мешает в пластиковой чашке нечто, похожее на ведьминское зелье.  
  
      – Садись, – жестом указывает он Пёнгвану на стул, и тот сразу все понимает.  
  
      Когда он занимает указанное место, Вау повязывает вокруг его шеи кусок желтой ткани. Неужели.  
  
      – Откуда она у тебя? – спрашивает Пёнгван и сам удивляется тупости своего вопроса.  
      – На память хотел оставить, – усмехается Сэюн в ответ. – Сам же в машине забыл.  
  
      Когда его пальцы, обтянутые шуршащим целлофаном перчаток, касаются его головы, Пёнгван чуть не теряет дар речи. Вау перебирает его сухие от домашнего осветления дешевой краской волосы, рассматривает их с видом профессионального стилиста, даже наклоняется и нюхает зачем-то.  
  
      В зеркале Пёнгван видит, как палящее солнце смешивается с ночной тьмой.  
  
      Краску Сэюн берет прямо руками – у них нет ни расчески, ни чего-либо еще подходящего – и начинает наносить ее ему на волосы ото лба. Его пальцы такие сильные, настойчивые, но нежные в то же время, что у Пёнгвана по позвоночнику холодок пробегает от копчика к затылку, а шея сама тянется вверх. Дыхание затрудняется, сбивается практически, от мягких массирующих движений, голые плечи мурашками покрываются. Ему физически плохо становится, когда Сэюн отрывается, чтобы зачерпнуть еще, и как только он возвращается, Пёнгван тут же льнет к его рукам, расслабляется, как от поцелуев. Ему хочется смотреть на Вау, разглядывать каждое его движение в зеркале, видеть, как на собственной голове протекает локальное солнечное затмение.  
  
      У Пёнгвана не получается. Он прикрывает глаза, пытаясь успокоить пожар в мыслях и животе, слышит тяжелое дыхание Сэюна за спиной и ловит такой кайф, какого от косяка в жизни не ощущал.  
  
      Ощущение времени растворяется в теплых руках Сэюна и мерном шуршании целлофановых перчаток на них. Пёнгван не сразу приходит в себя, когда он выдавливает из себя хриплое «закончили» и, проходясь в последний раз кончиками пальцев по вискам и лбу, отходит, оставляя его догорать в одиночестве.  
  
      – Засеки полчаса, – уже громче просит его Вау, исчезая в ванной.   
  
      Пёнгвана хватает только на разочарованный вздох.


	3. Держи врага при себе

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Коллаж к главе: https://pp.userapi.com/c840327/v840327313/729f7/ZX5-FSIO770.jpg

Каштановые волосы, широкие для подростка плечи, выступающие под светлой кожей позвонки и багровые пятна засосов на шее, дорожкой ползущие к ключицам. Мальчишка тихонько сопит, по диагонали развалившись на его кровати. На плече – солнечный зайчик, отразившийся от зеркальной дверцы шкафа. Донхун сдергивает с его бедер простыню и разворачивает к себе. Он по-детски щурится и кривит недовольную мордашку, когда свет падает на лицо, но просыпаться, кажется, не собирается. Совсем ребенок. Совесть Хуна, однако, не мучает.   
  
      Он хватает парнишку пальцами за подбородок, вертит лицо и рассматривает – вчера времени особо не было. Миловидный. Донхун наклоняется к его шее, касается губами оставленных ночью меток, языком крадется к уху и слегка кусает за мочку.   
  
      – Вставай, – мягко шепчет он, рукой поглаживая его бок, – и выметайся, блядь малолетняя.   
  
      Парень нехотя пытается разлепить глаза, отмахивается от него, бормоча что-то вроде «да мне ко второму».   
  
      – Ко второму мужику? – Донхун приподнимает бровь. – Тогда погоди.   
  
      Наваливается сверху, лезет руками к молоденькой заднице. Мальчишка хорош до невыносимого, выгонять сразу и такой шанс упускать – преступление. Равно как и трахать его, конечно. Хун не помнит почти, когда успел его подцепить, но зато помнит, как прошлой ночью он скакал на его члене, и теперь не прочь повторить опыт.   
  
      «Почаще бы так притоны накрывать».   
  
      От настойчивых действий Хуна парень просыпается окончательно и растягивается в сладкой, аж зубы сводит, улыбке. Обвивает руками шею, тянется за поцелуем, которого Донхун ему так и не дает – пытается зацепить резинку с прикроватной тумбочки. Малолетка вздыхает разочарованно и с безразличным практически видом двигается навстречу его пальцам.   
  
      «Все равно нужно будет провериться», – думает Хун, когда наконец разбирается со всеми приготовлениями и входит.   
  
      – Бля-я-ять… – протягивает мальчишка таким тоном, что Донхун заводится еще сильнее и с силой сжимает в руках его бедра…   
  
      …и режущий уши звук телефонного звонка за секунду сводит это чувство на нет. Он пытается его игнорировать, но звонящий, кем бы ни был, чертовски настойчив и продолжает трезвонить. Когда он пытается добраться до Хуна во второй раз, тот все-таки сдается и, матеря все вокруг под тихое хихиканье мальчишки, добирается до смартфона.   
  
      «Джунхи» – любезно сообщает ему экран.   
  
      – Какой же ты подонок, Джун, – вместо приветствия сообщает ему Донхун. – Чего тебе?   
  
      Слова друга он почти не слушает: тот сначала громко возмущается на оскорбление в лоб, а затем начинает что-то ему объяснять, рассыпаясь в лишних подробностях и в итоге просит о встрече, даже не объясняя толком, зачем.   
  
      Так и не вникнув в его проблему, Хун все-таки соглашается встретиться. Пытаться отказать Джунхи – себе дороже. Припомнит еще в самый неподходящий момент.   
  
      – Собирайся, – кидает он подслушивающему на кровати мальчишке, – и вали уже.   
  
      Бросает в него джинсы – в жизни бы такие сам не надел – и молча уходит в душ.   
  
      Когда он возвращается, гость все еще торчит в квартире. Уже одетый, он жует банан с его кухни – сам Хун ощущает во рту сладкий вкус облома – и бесцеремонно шарится в шкафу.   
  
      – Твоя? – с интересом разглядывает и поглаживает форму. – Секси.   
  
      Возмущаться Донхун даже не пытается. Бесполезно. Кивает коротко и отвечает:   
      – Ага. А теперь устранись, пока дядя полицейский не арестовал за вторжение на частную собственность.   
      – А у тебя наручники есть? – в глазах мальчишки загорается огонек воодушевления.   
  
      Хун смотрит на его солнечную улыбку и понимает – влип конкретно.   
  
      Для своих юных лет шантажом парень владеет отменно: ни единым словом не напоминает о произошедшем ночью, не угрожает полицией – представляется Ючаном и, не переставая улыбаться, забивает свой номер в его телефон.   
  
      На лестничной клетке они пересекаются с соседкой Хуна, ухоженной женщиной лет тридцати. На обыденное приветствие она откликается не сразу, а затем провожает их недоумевающим взглядом. На всякий случай, Донхун начинает строить в мыслях легенды, отсеивая наиболее неправдоподобные.  
  
      Ючан много болтает – наверное, еще больше, чем Джун, – не отлипает от телефона и лыбится постоянно, словно ему лицевой нерв защемило. Зачем-то строчит ему несколько похабных сообщений, посмеиваясь украдкой. Спустя половину пути Хун не выдерживает и зажимает его у бетонной стены в пустынном переулке.   
  
      – Что я тебе, блять, сделал? – спрашивает, глядя на него сверху вниз.   
      – Мне перечислить? – неожиданно серьезно интересуется Ючан.   
  
      В который раз Донхун убеждается, что за его ангельской улыбкой скрывается самый настоящий чертенок.   
  
      – Расслабься, тебе же понравилось, – Чан проводит ладонью по его щеке, – мне тоже. Люблю мужчин в форме. Чем не повод продолжить знакомство?   
  
      И, легко целуя его в щеку, выскальзывает из-под его руки за секунду до того, как в переулок заворачивает громко болтающая о чем-то компашка школьниц.   
  
      Второй недоумевающий взгляд Хун получает уже от Джунхи. И заодно – разочарованный вздох о том, что в бар теперь не зайти.   
  
      В кафе Ючан заказывает себе молочный коктейль, словно не он вчера вылакал убийственную дозу алкоголя. Его даже похмелье не особо мучает. Да, видок помятый и синяки под глазами, а в целом – как огурчик.   
  
      – Кто он? – наклоняясь к Донхуну через стол, пытается тихо спросить Джунхи.   
      – Его новый п…   
      – Племянник, – перебивает встрявшего Ючана Хун. – Так что ты хотел?   
  
      Выслушивать Джуна у него опять получается с трудом. Ничего нового он не говорит – опять рассказывает о своих вечных проблемах с работой.   
  
      – Отчисляться тебя никто не заставлял, – пожимает Донхун плечами, когда друг замолкает. – Сейчас бы не жаловался.   
  
      Смартфон мелькает оповещением. Очередное сообщение от «Чанни».   
  
      «А твой дружок ничего».   
  
      Ючан легонько хлопает его по колену под столом, раздражая еще сильнее и напоминая об утреннем обломе. Хун не знает, чего ему хочется больше – завалить наглого мальчишку прямо здесь или уйти и никогда больше его не видеть.   
  
      – Так ради этого ты выдернул меня из постели? – приподнимая бровь, спрашивает он у Джуна. – Я всю ночь на операции проторчал, вообще-то.   
  
      Или, скорее, «операция» проторчала на нем. И все еще отпускать не собирается.   
  
      Краем глаза Хун замечает, как Чан строчит сообщения. Уже не ему. Много, одно за одним, они улетают незнакомому адресату, но ответа не получают. Их вообще не открывают. Донхун даже проникается сожалением. У него самого от такого игнора давно нервы бы сдали.   
  
      Из легкого подобия транса его выводит Джунхи, на все кафе восклицающий «черт, собеседование!», и, на ходу извиняясь, сваливающий в небытие. Хун даже не успевает с ним попрощаться, как тот уже исчезает, оставляя его смотреть на кружку недопитого – и не оплаченного, конечно же – кофе.   
  
      – Какой же ты подонок, Джун, – второй раз за день повторяет Донхун и жестом просит официанта принести счет.  
  


*******

  
      Он смотрит на здание снизу вверх. Райончик неплохой. Джунхи нервно поправляет пальто, бросает короткий взгляд на свое отражение в смартфоне и, громко выдыхая, пытается успокоить нервы. Пробегается глазами по объявлению в очередной раз – по всем пунктам подготовился? Вроде, работа непыльная. Оклад обещают хороший. Вновь возникшее в мыслях сомнение он подавляет почти без труда. Мало ли, какие причуды у этих богатеев.  
  
      Уже более уверенно он набирает нужный номер на домофоне, смотрит в камеру, когда приятный женский голос спрашивает «кто?» и отвечает заготовленной заранее репликой:  
  
      – Здравствуйте. Пак Джунхи. Вы назначали мне собеседование на два часа.  
  
      Дверь открывается с тихим писком, и он неуверенно заходит внутрь.  
  
      Пока лифт поднимает его на верхний этаж, Джун прогоняет в голове все, о чем думал последние пару суток, сомневаясь, стоит ли говорить, что высшее образование у него не оконченное. Наконец, плюет на все страхи, собирает смелость в кулак, и, найдя нужную квартиру, жмет на звонок.  
  
      Дверь ему открывает обладательница голоса – молодящаяся женщина за сорок. Улыбается приветливо, приглашает войти и ведет за собой в гостиную. Джунхи не без удивления рассматривает недешевую отделку и обстановку помещения. Квартира просторная – он успевает насчитать минимум три комнаты помимо гостиной, – светлая и уютная.  
  
      – Присаживайтесь, – указывает ему муж женщины на кресло.  
  
      Следующие полчаса он слушает бесконечный рассказ госпожи Кан об их непоседе-сыне.  
  
      – Очень хороший мальчик, – повторяет она раз десять, – только легкомысленный. Вот, даже сейчас опаздывает…  
  
      Джун кивает на ее слова в знак приличия, а сам думает о том, что мешало им нанять няньку. Словно читая его мысли, госпожа Кан произносит, тяжело вздыхая:  
      – Няни совсем не справляются, да и как им его по всему городу искать.  
  
      «Все-таки, стоило поискать что-нибудь другое».  
  
      Он узнает, что их сыну только исполнилось пятнадцать, и что он, как каждый второй обычный подросток и каждый первый богатенький пустился во все тяжкие раньше времени. Что семья Кан специально искала кого-то помоложе – «проще найти общий язык» – и обязательно мужчину. Джун хочет сказать им, что затея так себе, что они сами херово воспитывали ребенка. Что, наконец, подросткам в таком возрасте больше всего нужно внимание. Которое мальчишка, скорее всего, и пытается привлечь от вечно занятых родителей.  
  
      Джун хочет сказать. Но не говорит. Ведь ему уже объявили размер жалования. Очень даже приличный.  
  
      Очередной кивок, немного информации о себе: неоконченная полицейская академия, немного практики частным детективом и миллиард разнообразных подработок на полставки. Родителей горе-подростка внезапно все устраивает, и спустя чашку отменного эспрессо госпожа Кан провожает его к выходу, говоря, что сбросит последние инструкции и фото сына сообщением.  
  
      – Ну, вы понимаете: следить, чтобы не пропадал нигде, охранять и нам отчитываться…  
  
      Входная дверь тихонько щелкает, и из-за нее осторожно выглядывает каштановая макушка.  
  
      «Не знал, что родственники Хуна такие обеспеченные», – наивно думает Джунхи.  
  
      – Чан, я же просила вернуться хотя бы к часу! – устало возмущается госпожа Кан.  
  
      Уже знакомый паренек поднимает на Джуна глаза, закусывает губу и улыбается так, что солнце за окном меркнет.  
  
      В итоге Джунхи обнаруживает себя сидящим на мягком диване в комнате своего нового п...подопечного.  
  
      В глаза сразу бросается запущенность помещения. В спальне Чана царит беспорядок: вещи висят везде, где можно, кровать не заправлена, на столе – пустая пачка из-под чипсов. Взгляд цепляется за мирно покоящиеся на комоде презервативы, и Джун наконец-то складывает два и два.  
  
      «Хун, вот же ублюдок», – думает он, рассматривая Ючана с новым интересом. Высокий для своего возраста – скоро с самим Джуном сравняется, – подтянутый. По-подростковому острые колени выглядывают из дыр на джинсах. Чан стягивает куртку, швыряет ее куда-то в сторону, открывая жадному взгляду Джунхи вид на все еще яркие пятна засосов на шее и ключицах.  
  
      Последние сомнения окончательно рассеиваются.  
  
      – Нравится? – самодовольный голос Чана возвращает его обратно на землю. –  _Ему_  вот понравилось.  
  
      Джун нервно сглатывает подступившую слюну и невольно признается себе – он понимает, почему.  
  
      – Знаешь, – Ючан подходит ближе и наклоняется к нему, – мне хвостик вообще не нужен. Может, договоримся?  
  
      Он совсем близко – прямо в глаза смотрит из-под густой челки. Кладет руку на колено Джуна, поглаживает невесомо, ладонь крадется все выше. От широкой улыбки не осталось и тени. Джунхи хватает его за локоть, чтобы оттолкнуть, но чувствует палец Чана на своих губах.  
  
      – Тише, – он облизывается почти хищно, указывает на отметины на коже, – как ты папе  _это_  объяснишь?  
  
      Мысленно Джун проклинает все, что только может: брошенную академию, объявление на сайте, новую работу и, конечно же, чертову физиологию.  
  
      Чан гладит его пах через брюки; Джун не может придумать ничего лучше, чем считать про себя овец. Это не помогает – рука чертового малолетки свое дело отлично знает, и доводит его до предела в рекордно короткий срок. Джунхи уже плевать и на работу, и на то, что Ючану, блять, пятнадцать – только бы он не останавливался.  
  
      – Нет-нет-нет! – словно телепат какой-то, Чан чмокает его в щеку и убирает ладонь. – Нельзя! Тебе домой пора.  
  
      На ответ сил у Джуна нет. Он выдыхает коротко, пытаясь остановить поток ругательств в голове, застегивает пальто, спешно покидает квартиру семьи Кан, ссылаясь на дела, и мысленно просит прощения у Донхуна.  
  
      Кан Ючан – вот кто настоящий ублюдок.


	4. Затащи меня в ад

 Пёнгван с подозрением осматривает крохотное помещение душевой. Взгляд натыкается на старое зеркало с трещиной в углу. Темные волосы. Совершенно обычные, у него родной цвет примерно такой же. Но кажется, будто в отражении – совершенно другой человек.  
  
      – Ты уверен? – наконец, выдавливает он из себя вопрос.  
  
      Сэюн молча кивает ему в ответ и подносит зажигалку к рукаву здоровой теплой куртки. Пёнгвану даже жаль. Сколько уже раз она успела им помочь за эти пару суток?  
  
      Пламя нехотя охватывает синтетическую ткань. Душевая тут же наполняется вонючим дымом, и Пёнгван молится мысленно, что Сэюн был прав, и противопожарные датчики действительно не работают. Дым попадает в легкие, Пёнгван давится кашлем и оказывается выставленным из душа. Он пытается схватить Сэюна за руку и вытащить вслед за собой, но тот не дается – только дверь открывает, выпуская смог в номер, и поручает ему открыть окно.  
  
      К тому моменту, как от куртки остается только смытый в сортир пепел, они оба насквозь прованиваются дымом. Сэюн отправляет его в душ, и Пёнгван повинуется. Быстро стягивает одежду, шагает в кабинку и включает воду, как вдруг слышит шаги за спиной.  
  
      Вау прижимает его лопатками к холодному кафелю, хватает руками за бедра, целует жарко – Пёнгвану даже холодная вода возбудиться не мешает – и… отступает.  
  
      – Дверь за собой закрывать надо, – почти шепчет на ухо и берет в руки шампунь.  
  
      От знакомых движений Пёнгвана плющит как в первый раз. Сэюн аккуратно намыливает его уже черную макушку, следя за тем, чтобы в глаза не попало. Его руки в волосах успокаивают мысли, и на время Пёнгван забывает о том, что они угнали машину, убили человека, что их ищут по всей чертовой стране.  
  
      Вдвоем в кабинке тяжело даже повернуться; он прижимается к Вау как можно ближе, утыкается носом в грудь, когда тот скользит пальцами по затылку. От кожи Сэюна все еще тянет дымом, и Пёнгвану кажется это чертовски сексуальным. Он скользит руками ниже, но Сэюн перехватывает его запястья и качает головой. Заставляет подставить голову под душ и помогает смыть шампунь с волос, так и оставляя его неудовлетворенным.  
  
      Из душа их заставляет вылезти громкий стук в дверь номера и недовольный голос девушки с ресепшена. Уже внизу Сэюн вместе с ключами протягивает ей несколько купюр, извиняясь за задержку с выездом, и они, наконец, покидают мотель. На выходе Пёнгван успевает услышать краем уха «младший брат, конечно» и растягивается в довольной улыбке.  
  
       _Пусть все знают._  
  
      В машине они долго разбираются с картой – Сэюн ищет что-то, Пёнгвану непонятное, и пытается построить маршрут. Ругается себе под нос (в его речи он успевает выхватить только «старье» и «навигатор») и, в последний раз проводя пальцем по нужным дорогам, заканчивает свои мучения и хлопает Пёнгвана по колену.  
  
      – Ну что, поехали?..  
  
      Пёнгван ждет завершения фразы, но безуспешно. Приподнятый настрой сразу куда-то испаряется, настроение портится – только туч на небе не хватает. Но яркое солнце все еще продолжает светить прямо в глаза, и он, нахлобучив на голову кепку, достает из пакета с продуктами шоколадный батончик.  
  
      – Съешь лучше… не знаю, яблоко какое-нибудь, – почти по-отцовски просит его Сэюн, но в ответ получает тотальный игнор.  
  
      Сладкое, кажется, гормон радости вырабатывает? Не очень похоже.  
  
      Он ловит на себе взволнованный взгляд Вау – тот явно не понимает, в чем же причина его молчания. Вот только Пёнгван не понимает и сам. Или же просто отказывается это признавать.  
  
      Разобравшись с шоколадом, Пёнгван-таки берется за яблоко и тут же кривится – адски кислое. Раздраженно выбрасывает его, так и не доеденное, в окно и дергается по инерции, когда Сэюн резко тормозит, прижимаясь к обочине.  
  
      – Что за концерты? – с серьезным видом он кладет руку ему на колено и снимает с его головы кепку.  
  
      Пёнгван складывает руки на груди, отворачивается и недовольно надувает щеки, мотая головой. Вау от этого вида тут же оттаивает и мягко сжимает пальцы. Гладит второй рукой его по плечу, тянется поближе, улыбается одними уголками губ.  
  
      – Эй, ну чего ты?  
  
      Пёнгван с опаской поднимает на него глаза. Смотрит молча несколько секунд с видом ребенка, у которого игрушку отобрали, прикладывает тыльной стороной ладонь к губам и, отводя взгляд, невнятно выдавливает:  
      – Тыковка.  
  
      Бровь Вау недоумевающе приподнимается.  
  
      – Вчера ты назвал меня тыковкой.  
  
      Больше этого позора Пёнгван не выдерживает – опускает голову, плечи вжимает в сидение и прячет алеющее лицо в ладонях. Долбоеб-Сэюн продолжает тупить и доводить его вопросами, подмешивая к стыду легкое желание убивать:  
      – И что?  
  
       _«И что?!»_  
  
      – Придурок! – он легко пинает Вау кулаком в плечо, и тут его прорывает. – Теперь они черные, – зарывается пальцами в собственные волосы, поднимает несколько прядей, – и ты меня больше так не назовешь.  
  
      Снова надувает щеки. Со стороны, наверное, смотрится по-идиотски. Краем уха слышит тихий смех Сэюна и собирается снова возмутиться, как тот заставляет его развернуться – холодные пальцы на горящей коже – и коротко, невинно целует.  
  
      – В зеркало на себя посмотри, – растягивается в улыбке и треплет его по макушке, – тыковка. Та еще.  
  
      Дальнейшей дороги Пёнгван не замечает – пытается разобраться в своих эмоциях. Вау тормозит несколько раз, сверяясь с картами, заставляет его перекусить нарезанными в мотеле бутербродами и в конце концов сворачивает с главной трассы куда-то в сторону. Мимо них мелькают небольшие старенькие домики, проносится вывеска частного магазинчика рядом с детской площадкой – несколько мальчишек катаются вокруг на велосипедах, – и деревушка кончается, не успев толком начаться. Дорога становится все хуже, Пёнгвана начинает немного потряхивать на ямах и кочках, но Сэюн, наконец, останавливается.  
  
      Он достает из бардачка нож – тот самый, складной – и, проверив механизм, кладет в карман куртки. Пёнгван тут же понимает – дело дрянь.  
  
      – Не паникуй, держись рядом, – без объяснений выдает Сэюн, – и молчи. Нам не нужно там задерживаться.  
  
      В голове Пёнгвана мысли кружатся и вопят стайкой чаек, но он ни слова не может сказать. Лишь смотрит на Вау, пытаясь понять, что вообще происходит.  
  
       _Ничего хорошего, очевидно._  
  
      Они едут еще минут пятнадцать по каким-то проселочным дорогам, пока не тормозят перед воротами. Старую покосившуюся вывеску Пёнгван прочитать не пытается – половину слов на ней уже не разобрать. Он успевает выхватить только «частная собственность», когда Сэюн выходит из машины и осматривается по сторонам. Стучит коротко. Открывать им не спешат. Проходит минут пять – может, меньше, но его трясет от напряжения, и мозги не работают, – как низкий глухой голос за железным забором спрашивает «кто?». Пёнгван подскакивает на месте от неожиданности.  
  
      – Сэюн, – он с трудом скрывает напряжение, – я по делу.  
  
      Сторож переговаривается с кем-то – еще несколько минут нервотрепки – и все-таки открывает ворота, жестом пропуская их внутрь. Сам того не замечая, Пёнгван мертвой хваткой вцепляется в локоть Вау.  
  
      Ведут их недолго; мимо какого-то покосившегося строения и того, что когда-то было теплицами, прямо к здоровому ангару. Перед ним – грузовик и с десяток таскающих туда-сюда коробки человек. Из машины что-то бубнит радио. Достаточно громко, чтобы разбирать музыку и ведущих, но недостаточно, чтобы мешать работе.  
  
      – О, Сэюн, – незнакомый голос заставляет Пёнгвана дернуться, – не думал, что ты сам припрешься.  
  
      Двое мужчин: один, наверное, ровесник Вау, а другой в отцы ему годится. Глаз сразу цепляется за черную кепку и самодовольный вид старшего.  
  
      – Мино, ты его знаешь?  
  
      «Ровесник» усмехается коротко:  
      – Да как уж такого забыть, отец?  
  
      Пёнгвану плевать, что он выглядит как ребенок, прячущийся за маминой юбкой – рука Вау становится для него спасательным кругом. Работа в ангаре застывает, все взгляды устремляются на них. Душный воздух забивает легкие, как вонючий пластиковый дым за несколько часов до этого.  
  
       _Им тут не рады._  
  
      – Мне нужна пушка, – без лишних приветствий объявляет Сэюн. – Только пушка, и мы уйдем.  
  
      «Да тут просто валить надо, нахуй пушку, долбоеб!» – мысленно вопит Пёнгван.  
  
      От его взгляда не укрываются перемены в обстановке: свободно болтающиеся по округе рабочие нервно подбираются и осторожно подходят поближе, выгружающие из машины коробки один за одним оставляют работу. Вокруг них – Мино, «папаши», Вау и его самого – начинает образовываться кольцо. И Пёнгвану это совсем не нравится.  
  
      – Поехали отсюда, – почти жалобно просит он Сэюна.  
  
      Расслабленная, действительно отцовская улыбка под козырьком кепки растягивается еще шире. Мужчина смеется заливисто, держась одной рукой за живот, а второй похлопывая Мино по плечу.  
  
      – Где ты такого откопал? – Пёнгван угадывает в его словах неподдельный интерес. – Готов на пушку обменять и сверху еще добра отсыпать.  
      – Папа Ян, – не обращая внимания на руку на своем плече, второй мужчина наклоняется к его уху, – скорее всего, это был он.  
  
      Улыбка тут же пропадает. Кольцо вокруг них становится уже и плотнее. Пёнгван пропускает момент, когда его отрывают от Сэюна – пришедшийся по виску удар выводит его из реальности на (не)добрых десять секунд.  
  
      Тяжело дышащий Сэюн, осевший в руках каких-то верзил – первое, что он видит, когда туман перед глазами отступает. Удар коленом в живот, ногой по почкам. Чей-то кулак оставляет под почти зажившей ссадиной на скуле еще одну, новую. Вау только дышит тяжело и хрипит от боли. Не кричит, не сопротивляется.  
  
      – Один вопрос, – наклоняется к нему Мино, – за сколько копам продался?  
      – Это не он! – вопит Пёнгван так, что горло дерет. – Не он!..  
  
      Закончить ему не дают. Чья-то рука отвешивает тяжелую пощечину, а затем в живот прилетает – точно так же, как и Вау до этого. Ему кажется, что органы внутри превращаются в кашу. Вскрик боли прерывают смыкающиеся на подбородке пальцы. Большой и указательный. Его так Сэюн трогал.  
  
      Но эти пальцы – не его. Эти пальцы – грубые, грязные, старые – бесцеремонно сжимают челюсть, дергают вверх зареванное лицо Пёнгвана, вертят его, словно вещь, игрушку какую-то.  
  
      – Неплохой, – выносит вердикт Папа Ян, – на таких спрос всегда есть. Сколько тебе, четырнадцать?  
  
      Пёнгван протестующе хлюпает носом и пытается цапнуть зубами его палец, но тут же получает еще. Дыхание перебивает. Он ловит ртом воздух, игнорируя подколки Яна. За спиной «папаши» загибается от пинков и ударов Сэюн, хрипит тяжело, валяясь лицом вниз у порога ангара. От ударов уже не пытается закрываться. Сквозь свои нескончаемые слезы Пёнгван умудряется разглядеть кровь. Немного, но ему плевать на количество.  
  
      Пёнгван орет, ревет и вырывается, но безуспешно – против нескольких взрослых мужчин он бессилен. Бессилен даже Вау. Когда Пёнгвану начинает казаться, что он перестает подавать признаки жизни, до слуха доносится слабое:  
      – Что хотите… только его не трогайте.  
  
      Папа Ян вновь усмехается – сально, недобро. Настолько мерзко, что даже Мино рядом с ним хмурит брови и, развернувшись, отходит куда-то в сторону.  
  
      То ли от страха, то ли от ноющей боли во всем теле Пёнгвана вдруг осеняет. В голове возникает неожиданно очевидная мысль, и он тут же ее озвучивает:  
      – Это не мог быть Сэюн!  
  
      Никто не реагирует: верзилы слишком увлечены тем, что пинают перепачканного в пыли и крови Вау ногами, Ян безразлично смотрит в телефон. Только Мино, кажется, слегка ведет плечами и тенью возвращается на прежнее место.  
  
      – Мы в розыске! – продолжает Пёнгван, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. – Копы нас ищут!  
  
      Козырек «папашиной» кепки приподнимается. Ян жестом приказывает подчиненным остановиться, и они повинуются. Напоследок, один из них брезгливо цепляет носком ботинка подбородок Сэюна и тут же получает на него плевок кровавой слюной, на что отвечает последним пинком под дых – злее и сильнее предыдущих.  
  
      Пёнгвана вновь охватывает ярость на пару с паникой, но слова от этого выстраиваются только легче:  
      – Нас бы не искали, – хриплое сипение вместо нормального голоса, – если бы Сэюн правда на них работал.  
      – Звучит логично, – после непродолжительной паузы отвечает Мино. – Блять!..  
  
      На его лице отражается осознание; радио бормочет невдалеке выпуск новостей, выражая ему свое согласие. Мино называет несколько имен – Пёнгван выдыхает, когда не находит среди них Чана и Хиджуна – и коротко бросает рабочим:  
      – Этих проверьте в первую очередь.  
  
      Хватка на руках Пёнгвана исчезает, и он, чуть не свалившись на землю, кидается к Сэюну. Затекшие запястья ноют, внутри все горит при вдохах, но это его не заботит. Он осторожно переворачивает Вау с живота на спину, вытирает рукавом своей рубашки багрово-серую мешанину с его лица и облегченно выдыхает –  _дышит_.  
  
      Вау такой тяжелый. Тяжелее трупа насильника. Пёнгван почти пополам сгибается, когда он повисает на его плече, но собирает последние силы и медленно, но верно тащит его к воротам. Чем быстрее они уедут, тем лучше.  
  
      – Погоди! – слышит он за спиной, когда они почти добираются до выхода. – Возьми.  
  
      Мино протягивает небольшой сверток – Сэюну, не ему – и, подхватывая его под второе плечо, добавляет:  
      – Извини. Ты был самым очевидным вариантом.  
  
      Сэюн молчит – экономит силы. Пёнгван молчит тоже – ему не нужны оправдания. Они живы, и уже это лучше любых извинений.  
  
      – И за мальчишку прости.  
  
      Истощенный физически и морально Пёнгван даже не возмущается. Мино, наконец, затыкается и молча помогает им дойти до машины. Уходит, не прощаясь, быстро и уверенно. Словно ничего не произошло. Для него, наверное, так и есть.  
  
      Пёнгван сомневается, сможет ли Сэюн вести, но оставаться здесь равно самоубийству, и, кое-как отъехав от чертовой фермы на несколько километров, они останавливаются в каких-то кустах у проселочной дороги. Пёнгван выдыхает – опасность миновала? – и, неудобно переваливаясь через подлокотник, прислоняется головой к плечу Вау и берет его за руку. Хочется прижаться всем телом, обнять крепко-крепко, но один его вид дает понять – нельзя.  
  
      У него все тело в синяках, новая футболка запачкалась и порвалась, на губах запеклась кровь, и это выглядит почти соблазнительно, если бы Пёнгван не знал, откуда она там взялась. В сердце словно сжимается что-то, когда Сэюн делает очередной вдох – глубокий, неправильно-свистящий, – и Пёнгвана накрывает. Накрывает осознанием: дороги назад нет.  _Даже по встречной не прорваться_. Ее заблокировало где-то там, в темном душном коридоре притона, телом потного незнакомца и осколками пивной бутылки.  
  
      Пёнгван сжимает ладонь Вау еще сильнее, утыкается в кожанку носом и пытается успокоиться, но безуспешно. Ему страшно. Даже не за себя. За Сэюна, избитого и разыскиваемого из-за него. За Чана, который, наверное, с ума сходит из-за его пропажи и в одиночку лезет в еще большие неприятности. В конце концов, за мать, которую копы в покое не оставят, хоть она ничего и не знает. Пыльная куртка Сэюна намокает немного; у Пёнгвана лицо в грязи пачкается, но он не замечает. Вау притягивает его к себе поближе, охает негромко, когда он переползает к нему на колени, и осторожно опускает руку на спину, согревая и мягко поглаживая. Одними губами шепчет что-то на ухо, переплетает пальцы с его. Помогает не очень – Пёнгвану только становится страшнее.  
  
       _Он лучше сам умрет, чем его потеряет._  
  
      Сэюн не торопится его отпускать – продолжает повторять одно и то же разными словами, тяжело вздыхая от усталости и боли в избитом теле. Пёнгвану слов не нужно, достаточно лишь его присутствия рядом. Его всхлипы продолжаются еще долго, пока наконец не сменяются тихим сопением в кожаную куртку. Сквозь сон он чувствует легкое касание шершавых губ к щеке и хриплый шепот:  
      – Мы справимся.


	5. Хочешь меня использовать?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Коллаж к главе: https://pp.userapi.com/c845523/v845523255/39352/z36mPC2oyvw.jpg

«Где ты?» 

Донхун матерится про себя и, не открывая сообщение, убирает телефон в карман. Тот не успокаивается – навязчиво вибрирует оповещениями, не давая обсудить с коллегой детали дела. Дела чертовски, блять, важного, к которому Хун имеет самое непосредственное отношение. Хангём сверлит его недовольным взглядом, когда он сдается и достает телефон. 

«Мне скучно одному :с»  
«Когда ты дома будешь?»  
«Дядя полицейский, я сегодня жвачку из магазина украл...»  
«Эй, хватит игнорить тт»  
«Я уста-а-ал»  
«Давай быстрее, у меня для тебя сюрприз ;)» 

Донхун закатывает глаза и вздыхает под пристальным наблюдением Хангёма. 

«Надеюсь, не мои друзья из соседнего отделения», – пишет в ответ и отключается. Доебы Чана вымораживают его похлеще двух колесящих по стране угонщиков-убийц. Тех хотя бы на Хангёма скинуть можно.

Он просматривает записи с уличных камер – старая развалюха мелькает раз десять в пределах города и еще один раз – на заправке в пригороде. Пассажиров рассмотреть трудно, но рыжая макушка одного из них чуть ли не светится в темноте. Хун отмечает ее у себя в голове – хороший ориентир – и, разобравшись с остальной рутиной, покидает участок.

В магазине на пути домой он стоит с минуту перед холодильником и в итоге берет три бутылки пива вместо обычных двух. 

Чан встречает его на лестничной площадке, и Донхун даже не удивляется. Молча затаскивает его в квартиру под радостные восклицания и запирает дверь.

– Привет! Я тебя, – короткий взгляд на новенький айфон, – уже два часа жду. Мог бы и побыстрее.

Ответа Ючан не дожидается – бросает рюкзак у входа и сразу сваливает на кухню. Роется в его почти пустом холодильнике, недовольно закрывает, складывает грязную посуду в раковину. На секунду Хуну кажется, что он ее даже мыть начнет; он засматривается на длинные тонкие пальцы Чана, на его все еще угловато-подростковое – идеальное, блять – тело и широкие плечи. Ключицы, на которых все еще видны пятна засосов, выглядывают из-под джинсовой куртки. Чан молча берет из его рук пакет с пивом, привычным движением вскрывает одну бутылку об край стола, добавляя на него новую царапину. Делает несколько глотков, почти не касаясь горлышка губами, и у Хуна все ограничители сразу рвет.

Он толкает Чана к столу – тот чуть не проливает пиво на потертый ламинат – и, хватая за бедра, усаживает брендовыми джинсами на пятно от кетчупа. Стягивает куртку и футболку за ней следом, швыряя куда-то в сторону. Ючан в ответ улыбается так знакомо, по-детски солнечно, обвивает за шею руками. Хун тянется к его губам, пальцами путаясь в мягких волосах, как Чан вдруг отрывается от него, спрыгивает с другой стороны, ловко перемахнув через стол, и, хищно улыбаясь, сбегает в спальню, маня его за собой пальцем.

Донхун, матеря малолетнего ублюдка на чем свет стоит, плетется следом в комнату, почти теряя весь запал. В голове ни одной связной мысли, в висках стучит от напряжения. Он не сразу понимает, что происходит, когда Чан протягивает тошнотно-сладенько «а вот и сюрпри-и-из» и движением прожженной шлюхи закидывает ногу на ногу.

Взгляд Хуна медленно ползет вверх, от кончиков его пальцев по тонким лодыжкам, мальчишечьим коленям к бедрам. Ноги сидящего на краю кровати Ючана обтянуты крупной черной сеткой, резинки чулок слегка перетягивают чуть покрасневшую кожу. Чан кокетливо тянет к Донхуну стопу, невесомо касается джинсов и настойчиво движется к паху, закусывая губу от сосредоточенности и – Хун готов поклясться – осознания собственной охуенности.

Второго приглашения Хуну не надо. Он делает шаг вперед, хватает вконец охреневшего мальчишку за талию и, разворачивая, оттаскивает немного в сторону. Отражение в здоровом, в человеческий рост, зеркале выглядит соблазнительнее реальности: взъерошенный Чан, на котором одни только блядские чулки в сетку и совсем не женские боксеры, и сам Донхун за его спиной – держит одной рукой за талию, второй сжимает плечо. Он кусает парнишку где-то рядом с ключицей, прямо поверх одного из синяков, с талии пальцами спускается к паху. Чан внезапно краснеет как девчонка, неуклюже пытается освободиться и стонет протяжно, когда Донхун наклоняется к его уху и шепчет одними губами:  
– Погляди только, – мокрое касание языка к мочке, – какая же ты шлюха.

Чан мямлит что-то протестующе; Донхун лезет рукой ему в трусы. Спускается укусами от шеи к плечу, в перерывах напоминая Чану о его блядстве. Он отвечает невнятными протестами и неловко сводит ноги. Хун внимательно наблюдает за его отражением в зеркале: за тем, как он отводит взгляд, как краснеют его щеки и уши, покрывается мурашками кожа – и перестает себя сдерживать. Заставляет наклониться, нажимая рукой на спину, стягивает боксеры с плоской задницы. Ючану не остается ничего, кроме как упереться руками в зеркальный шкаф.

– Да понял я… хватит! – скулит он, с трудом сдерживая стоны.

У него волосы окончательно растрепались, чулок сполз с правой ноги, все плечи и грудь в таких отметинах, словно его не трахали вчера, а избивали. И с этим образом подзаборной бляди его помидорное лицо и детское нытье совершенно не вяжутся. Ючан прогибается в спине, рвано дыша, и протяжно выстанывает «не-е-ет», когда Донхун входит – медленно, но без всяких нежностей; виляет бедрами, все еще пытаясь выбраться, но скорее от смущения и стыда, чем от недовольства.

Хун думает, что такой Чан нравится ему куда больше.

Он сбивается с ритма, когда Ючан отрывается одной рукой от зеркала и шарится по полу непонятно зачем, но вскоре выравнивается вновь, до красноты сжимая в ладонях худые бедра. Несколько раз он трахал одноразовых малолетних шалав, но никогда еще у него не было своей, и осознание этого факта вместе с задницей Чана под пальцами и его непрерывными стонами заводит его еще сильнее.

Он ускоряет темп и, перехватывая Ючана за запястья, вжимает его в зеркало грудью. Что-то валится на пол с глухим стуком, но это Хуну совершенно не важно – он скручивает мальчишке руки и ускоряет темп, прикусывая мочку его уха. В ответ тот невнятно пищит «больно», но Донхун только кусает сильнее и хрипло усмехается:  
– Терпи, сука.

Чан терпеть не хочет: скулит, стискивая зубы, когда Хун подхватывает его ногу под бедро, матерится и просит его прекратить. Зеркало под ним начинает нервно звенеть, но им обоим плевать – поздно осторожничать. Когда оно уже готово вот-вот свалиться, Донхун наконец отпускает Чана, и тот изможденно оседает на пол. Хун присаживается рядом и закрывает лицо руками.

Малолетний поганец тянет его на дно, но сопротивляться этому Хун не в состоянии. И не хочет, на самом деле.

Чан невинно чмокает его в щеку, только укрепляя это чувство, и убегает в ванную, оставляя Донхуна разглядывать следы и мутные капли на зеркале.

– Пока-пока! – слышится из коридора спустя минут пятнадцать.

Входная дверь негромко закрывается, словно Чана тут и не было, и Хун отвлеченно бормочет себе под нос:  
– Блять, а кто зеркало мыть будет?..

 

***

 

Джун вспоминает о том, что у него теперь есть работа, когда на телефон ему приходит сообщение от Чана. Видеофайл. Джунхи делает глоток кофе из небольшой аккуратной чашки и ловит на себе заинтересованный взгляд симпатичной девушки за соседним столиком. Улыбается ей в ответ и почти поднимает руку в приветственном жесте, как вдруг Чан решает напомнить о своем существовании:  
«Посмотри, это важно!»

Файл скачивается меньше, чем за минуту, и Джун наугад тычет пальцем в экран, разглядывая миловидное личико незнакомки и ее хрупкую фигурку.

«Хватит!» – иронично выдает его телефон знакомым голосом под аккомпанемент недвусмысленных шлепков и стонов.

Девушка меняется в лице – за пару секунд ее выражение сменяется от осознания и обиды до отвращения – и демонстративно отворачивается, пока Джун пытается вырубить звук или хотя бы найти наушники. Он расплачивается и покидает кафе буквально за пару минут и собирается удалить видео, но в последний момент все-таки включает, проклиная свое любопытство.

Происходящее разобрать почти нереально – картинка трясется и ракурс максимально неудачный, – но ему понятно и так. В кадре мелькают то ключицы Ючана, то его приоткрытый рот. Джунхи слышит, как тяжело он дышит, как на заднем плане кто-то – Хун, блять – нашептывает ему на ухо похабные оскорбления. Вскоре айфон Чана падает на пол, и в объектив камеры попадает уже только кусок зеркала, в которое его впечатывает Донхун, и ноги. Ноги Чана в сетчатых, мать их, чулках.

Джун понимает, что ему нужно домой. Срочно.

Камеру пачкает чем-то, и стоны прекращаются. Ючан поднимает телефон с пола, вытирает объектив, посылает ему воздушный поцелуй и останавливает съемку.

«Приезжай ко мне».  
«Сейчас».  
«А не пойти ли тебе на хуй?» – набирает Джунхи в ответ, но вовремя вспоминает о своем положении, стирает написанное и молча поворачивает к метро.

В переулке по пути к дому Чана он натыкается на компашку школьников. Подростки громко смеются и кричат что-то, окружив свою несчастную жертву кольцом. Джун думает пройти мимо – злые дети опаснее любого преступника, – но бросает вызов мудаку внутри себя и окликает их:  
– Эй, шпана малолетняя! – он пытается быть максимально серьезным, – чем занимаетесь?

Суровый взрослый из него так себе – Хун бы справился лучше.

Подростки немного расступаются. В образовавшемся проеме он видит знакомую джинсовую куртку и отросшую каштановую челку. Чан выглядит так, словно ему плевать на происходящее: тотальный игнор на лице, глаза из-под челки незаинтересованно изучают обидчиков. Его маска дрогает на мгновение, когда он узнает Джунхи, но вскоре возвращается в прежнее состояние. К надменности Ючана добавляется уверенность, здоровый пузырь жевательной резинки и замеченная Джуном царапина на скуле.

– Твой новый папик? – спрашивает один из школьников, окидывая Джуна взглядом, – или нянька?

Джуну кажется, что его потертое пальто не подходит ни тому, ни другому. Но он молча проходит между подростками, цепляет «вожака» за рукав куртки и, наклонившись, вкрадчиво произносит:  
– Думай как хочешь, – достает из кармана удостоверение, – но на учет вам вставать рановато.

Пока мальчишка не успевает приглядеться, он убирает корочку в карман. Незаконно, да, но эта вещица – тайком сделанная с донхуновской – иногда неплохо помогала. Настолько же «иногда» насколько плохо была сделана.

Чан оказывается около него в тот же миг – показывает средний палец кипящим обидчикам и вальяжно удаляется в сторону дома. Джунхи машет шпане на прощание и устремляется следом за ним, набирая госпоже Кан отчетное сообщение: «Все в порядке, веду домой».

– А это было круто! – восхищенно восклицает Ючан, когда они заходят в подъезд. – Ты был горяч.  
«Ты тоже», – хочет ответить ему Джун, вспоминая видео, и думает, что ему срочно нужно найти себе девушку.

Родителей Чана дома не оказывается. Он не выглядит удивленным такому повороту, и Джунхи только подтверждает свою теорию – мальчишке просто нужно внимание. Как и ему самому когда-то.

– У вас что-то было? С Донхуном, – внезапно спрашивает его Чан, когда начинает разбирать рюкзак.

Джун вздергивает бровь.

– Просто уточнил. Со стороны вы смотритесь как парочка.

Ючан швыряет в мусорную корзину на другой стороне комнаты коробку из-под сока. Промахивается.

– Ты многое упускаешь, – он закусывает губу и мечтательно закатывает глаза. – Он та-ак хорош. И сегодня просто… блин, ну ты же видел, да?

Джун сглатывает подступившую слюну. О да, он видел. Чан, тем временем, продолжает ковыряться в рюкзаке и что-то искать, параллельно в красках описывая ему, какой же классный член у Хуна, как он с ума по нему, Чану, сходит и что подобных ему в жизни не встречалось. «Как зверь, ей-богу» – с придыханием сообщает он, и Джун, не выдерживая, перебивает:  
– Чего ты от меня добиваешься?

Ючан удивленно вскидывает голову и качает ей – «ничего», – извлекая из недр рюкзака пару черных замшевых туфель на здоровой шпильке.

– Мамкины? – осторожно интересуется Джунхи.  
– Нет, – снова качает головой, – мои.  
– Что?..  
– Что?

Он аккуратно ставит туфли огромного размера на письменный стол и, наконец, разворачивается к Джуну:  
– Вообще, я тебя по делу позвал. Ты же детектив, да?

Джунхи кивает в ответ, и Чан продолжает:

– У меня пропал друг. Ну, как пропал. Я думаю, его украли. Он сейчас во всех новостях, ты, наверное, должен был видеть, – он протягивает Джуну свой телефон, – пролистай фотки вниз. Блонда такой, найдешь. Правда, уже с неделю рыжим бегает, но не думаю, что это критично.

Куда листать фотки Джун понимает с трудом. Галерея Ючана сплошь забита порнухой, и это, как бы, нормально для подростков, однако «нормальный подросток» – не совсем про него. И первый файл – то самое хоум-видео с Хуном – в общий ряд вписывается отлично.

– Во всех новостях его называют соучастником. Но он же не дебил. Ну… дебил, но не настолько. Короче, я тебе инфу, а ты находишь его раньше полиции и пытаешься сделать так, чтобы его не закрыли.  
– Какой-то неравноценный обмен, – Джун откладывает телефон в сторону, так и не добравшись до фоток разыскиваемого.  
– Ну почему, – Чан тянет его на себя за руку, заставляя встать, – ты ведь хочешь меня, да?

«Нет», – хочет ответить Джунхи. У него не выходит: терпеть все эти чертовы ючановские провокации сил уже нет, а еще он, сученыш, как две капли воды похож на Донхуна в том же возрасте, и это напоминание ходячее на пару с давним недотрахом ломает всякий самоконтроль. Которого у Джуна и без того уже не осталось.

– Блять, да, – выдыхает он.

Чан, победно улыбаясь, подходит ближе и кладет его руки к себе на задницу. Джун хочет уточнить, когда вернутся его родители, но губы Чана – мягче, чем у девчонки – не позволяют ему это сделать.

Джунхи тянет Ючана в сторону кровати; в ответ он стягивает с него пальто и швыряет на пол. Чан поддается легкому толчку, и матрас отвечает на его падение тихим скрипом. Мальчишка приподнимается на локтях, пока Джун пытается снять с него джинсы, зарывается рукой в его волосы и хихикает самодовольно, когда он без удивления приподнимает бровь.

– Тоже твои?

Чан кивает. Джун вслепую цепляет туфли с комода и аккуратно, как принц, блять, Золушке, обувает их на его длинные костлявые ноги. Оценивающе окидывает взглядом – неплохое получилось зрелище. От трусов Чан избавляется уже без его помощи, отшвыривает их куда-то в сторону многострадального пальто и закидывает ногу на плечо сидящему на коленях перед кроватью Джунхи. Притягивает к себе, не встречая сопротивления. Джун касается губами его бедра над резинкой чулка, медленно поднимается выше и глубоко вдыхает. От его кожи легко пахнет гелем для душа, и этот запах Джун узнает практически сразу. Донхун, сволочь.

Чан скрещивает ноги на его спине, заставляя прижаться ближе, недвусмысленно чешет затылок, как котенку, и чуть давит на шею. Образы и мысли в голове Джунхи окончательно смешиваются с давними воспоминаниями, и он молча наклоняется к паху Чана. Единичный опыт глубоко в прошлом не слишком-то ему помогает, но умение приспосабливаться и быстро учиться спасает ситуацию. Краем уха он слышит характерный щелчок айфоновской камеры, короткий – и чертовски довольный – смешок Ючана, но забивает на это.

Точка невозврата была пройдена еще тогда, когда он согласился на эту работу.

– Господин, блять, Пак, – бормочет Чан рвано и совсем не эротично.

Каблуки больно вжимаются в спину где-то под лопатками, и у Джуна в мыслях повисает дилемма, решение которой он найти не успевает – сглатывает на автомате и морщится от мерзкой горечи, пытаясь понять, что только что сделал.

Джунхи поднимается и наваливается на Чана сверху, разводя его бабские ноги. Пальцы путаются в сетке чулок, и Джун раздраженно рвет их, не обращая внимания на протестующий писк Ючана.

– Че вы такие бешеные сегодня… – бормочет он себе под нос.

Джун затыкает его поцелуем с неприятным привкусом; Чан в ответ хватается руками за его плечи и с удивительной силой толкает, разворачивая на спину. Усаживается сверху, дразнит, показывая язык, и скользит пальцами под свитер, требовательно дергая его вверх. У Джунхи в штанах твердеет, когда Чан выдыхает восхищенно при взгляде на его пресс и ерзает на его бедрах голой задницей. Переходить к главному он, однако, не спешит – стягивает мятую футболку, открывая вид на родинку на животе. Из ткани на нем теперь только чулки, но Джун решает, что они не считаются, и рассматривает полностью обнаженное тело мальчишки.

Ючан тянется самодовольно, приподнимается, чтобы аккуратно расстегнуть ему ширинку, и немного приспускает его джинсы. Джуну непривычно – девушки обычно ждали, пока он все сделает сам. И тот единственный парень (как же давно это было?) – тоже.

Задница Чана становится для него неожиданностью. Ее узость кажется совершенно противоположной поведению поганца. Внезапно для себя Джун вспоминает, что тут же недавно побывал Донхун, и чуть ли не задыхается от смешения эмоций.

Однако, заводится еще сильнее.

– А у тебя, – наклоняется Чан к его лицу, вжимаясь задницей в его бедра, – было с парнем?

Джунхи отрицательно машет головой. Получается как-то стыдливо.

– Не дошло, – выдавливает он из себя.

На лице Чана расползается высокомерная ухмылка. «Сука, – думает Джун, – сука и стерва». Его мысли прерывает медленное, размашистое движение Чана вверх-вниз, и он понимает – доебало. Хватает пацана за талию и берет ситуацию в свои руки.

Слышать стоны Ючана вживую, а не через наушники – почти половина всего удовольствия. И если сначала Джун упорно пытался приравнять его к девушке, то теперь, натягивая его, понимает: с ним девушки несравнимы.

Надолго Джунхи не хватает – в заднице Чана чертовски хо-ро-шо, а сам вид на его полузакрытые глаза, капли пота на выпирающих ключицах, бедра, покрасневшие от впившихся резинок чулок, убивает всю его выносливость, и без того потрепанную недотрахом.

Он перекатывается набок, когда Чан (тоже, блять, кончив!) хихикает себе под нос и поглаживает его по голове:  
– Ничего, со всеми бывает! Зато у тебя больше! – он достает откуда-то свой телефон и протягивает его Джуну. – Твой дружок ответил.

«Фу, блять».  
«Отсасывающий кому-то Джун – последнее, что я хотел бы увидеть».  
«Я тебя понимаю,» – мысленно отвечает он Донхуну и обреченно закрывает глаза.


	6. Затеряться в этом дне

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Коллаж к главе: https://pp.userapi.com/c846219/v846219068/838fb/NgcwA7cKMHY.jpg
> 
> UPD: Добавлены названия к главам! Они относятся к тексту скорее косвенно, а не напрямую, поэтому я долго думала, хорошим ли это будет решением. Надеюсь, вы оцените и прочитаете скрытые в них отсылки ;)

      Покрытые мелкими царапинами пальцы кисло щекочет капающая с ваты водка. Пёнгван морщится и шипит сквозь зубы, прикладывает вату к косой ссадине на испачканном в пыли виске Сэюна и тут же краснеет, когда видит его слабую улыбку.  
  
      «Тряпка».  
  
      Грязная ладонь на не менее грязной макушке пытается его успокоить, но безуспешно – в голове бьется только ярость, ненависть и  _блять, это все из-за меня_. Пёнгван не замечает, как ладонь ледяным ручьем перетекает на его запястье и, мягко поглаживая, сжимает пальцы.  
  
      «Что мы наделали, что  _я_  наделал!..»  
  
      Он почти пугается, когда Сэюн тянет его руку на себя и касается губами пальцев. Молча – и без того мало сил – целует еще раз и отпускает. Ладонь Пёнгвана падает, вяло скользя от его подбородка до живота.  
  
      Бегающие по голове в панике мысли не отступают, но разбредаются куда-то по сторонам, уступая место главной – телу Вау сейчас не до его тихих истерик.  
  
      Пёнгван протирает ссадину на ладони-ручье спиртом, целует в ответ, повинуясь внезапному импульсу, и заклеивает пластырем. Отрывает новый кусок ваты, прикладывает к горлышку стеклянной бутылки и повторяет по новой. Выше и выше, каждый чертов раз бередя собственные раны виной, стыдом и водкой, губами извиняясь за свое существование в жизни Сэюна – не только перед ним, но и перед самим собой.  
  
      На фоне телевизор громко бормочет старый голливудский фильм; к синяку на подбородке Пёнгван почти пьянеет, в вечерней полутьме добирается до рассеченной губы Сэюна, забывая про спирт, и позволяет языку разобраться в чувствах без своего участия.  
  
      Вскоре он одергивает себя – неподходящее время – и, собрав оставшийся после процедур мусор, тенью ускользает в ванную. Места в ней еще меньше, чем в прошлой, но зато зеркало не треснутое. Пёнгван смотрит в него на свое помятое лицо и понимает, что это совсем не плюс.  
  
      Когда он возвращается в комнату, Сэюн уже чуть слышно сопит себе под нос, а по экрану телевизора несется куда-то сквозь тропические леса мужчина в шляпе. Пёнгван молча выуживает из их запасов несколько купюр и монет и покидает номер, шумно поворачивая ключ в замочной скважине.  
  
      В облачном небе постепенно сгущаются сумерки; прохладный мартовский ветер бьет Пёнгвану в лицо, будто насмехаясь. В ответ он растаптывает его, пересекая большими шагами парковку перед мотелем, и останавливается у небольшой старомодной стеклянной будки. Нерешительно мнется с минуту, но все-таки уступает все еще хохочущему в ухо ветру и забивается внутрь. Вскоре ветер начинает хохотать вновь – когда Пёнгван, не найдя купюроприемника, матерится себе под нос и возвращается обратно в мотель за жетонами.  
  
      – Привет, мам, – наконец неловко блеет он в трубку.  
  
      На том конце знакомо шумно: громкая музыка, крики брата и еще один голос – мужской, незнакомый. Громко смеется подобно ветру снаружи и стучит стеклом об стол.  
  
      – Где шляешься? – следует ответ секунд через двадцать.  
  
      Ответ невнятно-агрессивный, привычный в повседневности, но происходящее – далеко не повседневность, и от этого ушиб под ребром у Пёнгвана начинает ныть с новой силой от детской обиды, смешанной с детской же злостью. Он вешает трубку (шум льется из нее водопадом) и, бросая взгляд на оставшийся жетон, набирает другой номер. Куда более уверенно.  
  
      Его маленькое путешествие проходит незамеченным – когда он возвращается обратно в комнату, Сэюн все еще спит. Тихо, все в том же положении. Пёнгван наклоняется к нему совсем близко, прислушивается – дышит. Кровать рядом с ним продавливается с противным скрипом, когда Пёнгван осторожно ложится рядом и прикрывает глаза.  
  
      Утром он впервые просыпается раньше Сэюна. Скудно завтракает шоколадным батончиком из похудевших запасов еды и думает уже спуститься в кафе мотеля, чтобы купить чего-нибудь Сэюну на остаток денег, но…  
  
      Но кровать за его спиной громко скрипит, и ей в унисон слышится слабое кряхтение. Пёнгван тут же подлетает к ней, на ходу ковыряясь в полупустом пакете с едой. Вау слабо машет головой в знак отказа, но тщетно – его рот тут же оказывается занят остывшим и чуть помятым от долгой тряски в машине бургером.  
  
      Пёнгван внимательно следит за тем, как он ест, поит его водой, аккуратно придерживая бутылку.  
  
      – Ладно тебе, это всего пара синяков, я ж не при смерти.  
  
      Сэюн смеется в ответ на его чрезмерную детскую заботу, но перестает отказываться от помощи, когда чуть не обливает не только себя, но и постель, и свою горе-няньку. Растягивает бледные губы в так себе ободряющей улыбке, делает глубокий вдох и морщится от остаточной боли в избитом теле.  
  
      Взгляд Пёнгвана падает на свернутый пакет из черного пластика на прикроватном столике. Пара секунд – и его содержимое уже сыпется на колени Вау, спрятанные под пледом. Пистолет – тяжелый, металлически-блестящий – сразу откладывается куда-то в сторону дрожащими руками. Вслед за ним отправляются и запасные обоймы, и на выбор Пёнгвану остается только разноцветье небольших ярких таблеток.  
  
      – Это не обезболивающие, – зачем-то напоминает ему Сэюн.  
  
      Пёнгван зажимает одну из таблеток, розовую с бабочкой, между зубами и затыкает его неловким поцелуем, заставляя принять «лекарство».  
  
      – Вдруг поможет.  
      – Не уверен.  
  
      Поколебавшись с пару секунд (чисто для приличия), Пёнгван подбирает с коленей Вау еще одну таблетку и отправляет ее к себе в рот, запивая пивасом из ближайшей бутылки. Выцветший голубой плед постепенно превращается в яркое летнее небо. Без единого облачка, только шарики-таблетки парят. Он выкладывает из них цветочек, улыбается результату и показывает Сэюну пальцем:  
      – Смотри, – тычет в самый центр, немного руша композицию, – какая ебань красивенькая.  
  
      Сэюн в ответ молча пробегается кончиками пальцев по его руке, разливая на нее свое тепло, неловко хватается за ладонь и пытается потянуть на себя. Пёнгван сбрасывает небо с шариками с его колен и подается вперед. Под футболку тепло не затекает – ткань мешается, – так что она улетает следом за пледом и исчезает из поля зрения, оставляя себе на замену пистолет.  
  
      Работающий уже сутки без продыху телевизор устает от фильмов и сериалов и, кряхтя устало, предлагает им какой-то «Music Bank».  
  
      – Знаешь, Вау, – буравя взглядом лежащий на прикроватной тумбе пистолет проговаривает Пёнгван, – я раньше айдолом стать хотел. Танцевать, там, петь. Как Рэйн, например.  
  
      Под электронный мотивчик на фоне двигаться тяжело, но не зря ведь преподаватель в школе танцев говорил, что у него талант. Пусть это и было где-то в начальной школе. Пёнгвана колотит и трясет – от вида оружия, от того, как он впивается в пальцы, от, черт возьми, побоев Сэюна, за ним стоящих. Однако обнаруживает он его в своих руках только после того, как цепляет дулом край джинс, ведет им снизу-вверх от живота к ребрам и ключицам. В следующий раз осознание настигает его стальным холодом на языке и губах, а потом тепло и цвета обнимают его руками Вау.  
  
      И он тонет в них, тонет, захлебываясь стонами, словами и поцелуями Сэюна. Кожа плавится, мышцы под ней тают, словно масло. Он почти сползает с бедер Вау, но тот хватает его за талию в самый последний момент, снимает с себя и осторожно переворачивает на живот.  
  
      Пёнгван теряется в жестком матрасе, закрывает глаза и превращается в сгусток нервных окончаний. Жаркие волны накрывают его приливом, в голые колени впиваются колесики таблеток. Он тянется к ним рукой – хочется, нет,  _нужно_  еще, – зажимает заветный кругляш между пальцев, но Вау перехватывает запястье Пёнгвана и резко тянет на себя, вырывая протяжный стон прямо из его горла. Пёнгван давится им, а затем теряет где-то в подушке вместе с чудо-таблеткой.  
  
      – Не пойдет, – далеко за спиной слышится ало-бархатный голос. – Я хочу, чтобы ты кричал.  
  
      Пёнгван с детским упорством пытается не поддаваться ему, но участившийся темп и растекающееся по спине тепло решают за него – он срывается и хрипит, но молчать не получается на физическом уровне.  
  
      Ему кажется, что его хватит еще надолго, но голос, и без того осипший, болью в горле заставляет его заткнуться, а вскоре и давящая сверху тяжесть тела Сэюна исчезает, заставяя его растечься по постели. Пёнгван пытается залезть на него сверху, но он почти грубо опрокидывает его на спину, долго целует, спускается к шее и плечам, и, напоследок оставляя отметину где-то в ложбинке между ключицами, отстраняется.  
  
      Цвета вокруг теряют в яркости, музыка из телевизора перестает отбивать ритм в ушах. Цикличность мира идет на спад, и Пёнгван понимает, что ему нужен свежий воздух.  
  
      – Куда ты собрался? – удивляется Вау, когда он встает с кровати и тянет его за руку.  
      – Пойдем, – мечтательно улыбается Пёнгван ему в ответ, – там сейчас хорошо.  
  
      «Там всегда хорошо», – думается ему, когда они покидают комнату, бросая ее незапертой. Чувство безопасности – своей, людей и окружающего мира – укрывает его своими добрыми руками. На улице их встречает нежно-розовый рассвет, самый красивый в недолгой жизни Пёнгвана, и он тащит Сэюна куда-то за мотель, чтобы рассмотреть небо во всех его оттенках – от мягкого желтого до сиреневого и насыщенногомалинового. Пёнгван подминает ноющей задницей только вылезшую после зимы траву и прислоняется спиной к обшарпанной стене здания.  
  
      – Я танцевал раньше, – внезапно выдает он и тянет Сэюна за рукав, заставляя сесть рядом, – недолго. Пока брат не узнал. Втащил, сказал, что «по-пидорски» и... все. Конец «карьеры».  
  
      Он прислоняется макушкой к плечу Вау. На нем в кои-то веки толстовка, а не кожаная куртка. Пёнгвану мягко, уютно и хорошо. Спустя шестнадцать лет жизни он наконец-то чувствует себя на своем месте. За углом старого полупустого мотеля, на жесткой земле.  
  
       _Рядом с Сэюном_.  
  
      Словно читая его мысли, Вау поворачивается к Пёнгвану, кладет руки на его плечи и целует, прижимая к холодной бетонной стене. Этот поцелуй совсем не похож на прежние – он долгий, нежный, без единой капли страсти или похоти. Ему кажется, что губы Сэюна все еще отдают на вкус украденными из магазинчика леденцами. И ощущение от них так отличается от всех прошлых, что Пёнгван решает для себя: вот он, его первый поцелуй.  
  
      Когда они наконец отрываются друг от друга, на горизонте уже вовсю светит восходящее ярко-алое солнце, и Пёнгвана вновь пробивает на болтовню:  
      – Трудно будет это, – он перебирает пальцами пряди челки, – высветлить снова. Я хотел после рыжего розовый попробовать. Смотри, вон, как то облако.  
  
      Пёнгван изучает Сэюна шутливо-придирчивым взглядом несколько секунд, а затем заключает:  
      – А тебе бы пошло быть блондином.  
      – Ты так думаешь? – он легко улыбается, смотря ему прямо в глаза.  
  
      Пёнгван кивает, укрепляясь в своем мнении.  
  
      Вопросы вьются в его голове, словно мотыльки вокруг фонаря. Он долго пытается прогнать их, не портить момент, но не получается – слова вырываются сами собой.  
  
      – А смешно даже. Мы столько херни натворили, а я знаю только твое имя. Ни откуда ты, ни сколько тебе лет. Как ты вообще на ту вечеринку попал?  
  
      Улыбка исчезает с губ Сэюна – даже смотреть не нужно, чтобы это понять. Неловкая пауза вязкой патокой заполняет пространство, и Пёнгван, пытаясь разорвать ее, продолжает:  
      – Ну, в смысле... не похож ты на тех, кто по притонам шляется. И Мино этот... откуда ты его знаешь? И того, в кепке.  
  
      Где-то невдалеке стрекочет цикада. Пёнгван чертит пальцем кривые узоры на земле, боясь поднять глаза. Мотыльки бьются у него в глотке, рвутся наружу, царапают горло. Сэюн молчит, плечо под виском – словно каменное.  
  
      – Ты и раньше убивал людей? – выдавливает он почти шепотом, боясь пошевелиться.  
  
       _Мотыльки вылетают._  
  
      Вместо ответа Вау вновь затыкает его поцелуем.


	7. Мы против неизвестности

Донхун сверлит взглядом экран потрепанного старенького ноутбука. Скриншот гугл-карт на нем исчерчен красными крестиками и линиями. Первые – точки, на которых светились его проклятые подопечные, вторые – их предполагаемые перемещения. Отдельно, жирным восклицательным знаком черного цвета выделено еще одно место. Место обнаружения помятой тачки и трупа в ней.

Хун делает глоток пива из полупустой бутылки и чертыхается себе под нос – в перемещениях преступников нет ни грамма логики. Они словно специально нарезают круги по одним и тем же провинциям, находя новые приключения на свои задницы и заставляя его брать работу на дом. И, что самое главное – каким-то образом умудряются объезжать патрули на свежеугнанном авто.

Настроение у него чуть более, чем отвратительное: дело не самое сложное, но фигуранты, сука, неуловимые какие-то, так еще и отчет последний пропал. Он ведь точно куда-то сюда его клал, прямо на стол! Стоило только на эту шалаву малолетнюю отвлечься…

Скомканные мысли прерывает навязчивый вибро-гудок телефона. Фото. Кто бы сомневался. Он что, телепат какой-то?

«Целиком поместится?» – комментирует Чан свое селфи. Призывно распахнутый рот, язык высунут на всю длину. Не успевает Донхун ответить, как ему прилетает пара новых снимков. Явно не первой свежести – малолетний говнюк валяется на кровати, размахивая ногами в знакомых чулках и незнакомых туфлях, и отклячивает костлявый зад. Неподалеку валяется серый свитер Джунхи, а в углу кадра виднеется его «случайное» голое плечо и кусок безмозглой головы, отчаянно сжатой в побелевших пальцах.

«Как думаешь, может фотки на сайтах толкать?»  
«Ну и какого хуя твоя сладкая задница все еще не тут?» – игнорируя его подколы, набирает Хун.  
«Тут ;)», – моментально приходит ответ.

С новым фото: Ючан лапает себя за вышеупомянутую задницу на фоне лифта в его, Хуна, доме.

Донхун даже не удосуживается собрать наваленные на столе документы – идет открывать Чану дверь, пока тот весь этаж на уши не поднял.

– Привет, – успевает сказать Хун прямо перед тем, как Чан вешается ему на шею.

От мальчишки ощутимо несет дорогущим ликером и ароматизированными сигаретами. Донхуну хочется придушить поганца – мало того, что приходит под вечер, мешая работе, так еще и пьяным. Небось уже успел отдаться какому-нибудь папику... нет, только не это. Восприятие Чана как только своей (ах, да, еще джуновской) шлюхи так больно задевает его тонкую натуру, что мысли о том, что его может трахать кто-то еще ощущаются как личное оскорбление. Поэтому он кладет руки на его зад и затаскивает в квартиру, забывая захлопнуть дверь.

По пути в спальню Чан стягивает с него футболку и заплетающимися пальцами пытается расстегнуть пуговицы на своей рубашке. Непривычно приталенной, непривычно белой. Не-Чановской совсем.

– Ты со школы? – доходит до Хуна.  
– Я домой заходил, – удивительно чисто отвечает ему Ючан, – а там так пусто...  
– И ты накидался родительским бухлом и приперся ко мне.

Чану явно не хочется слушать его занудство – протяжным поцелуем он заставляет Хуна замолчать и неспешно тащит его в спальню, задевая стены и дверные косяки. На кровать они не ложатся, а падают; Донхун оказывается снизу и буквально тонет в море из скомканных одеял. Над его головой пролетают школьные брючки Чана, а спустя мгновение новый сладковато-хмельной поцелуй уносит его куда-то… _а похуй, куда_ , главное, что вместе с этим малолетним ублюдком.

Чан, в одной только распахнутой рубашке, усаживается на его колени и скользит пальцами вверх по ноге. Техничным движением расстегивает ремень и стягивает с него джинсы. Гладит бедро, подбирается совсем близко к паху, но в последний момент останавливается и, по-кошачьи улыбаясь, коротко чмокает его где-то под пупком. Хуну хочется выругаться, но он не успевает – язык поганца спускается ниже, и вся заковыристая брань вылетает из головы, оставляя лишь емкое «блять».

У Чана нежные, горячие губы, осторожные пальцы и явный вагон опыта за спиной. Донхун пытается рассмотреть его – момент кажется каким-то интимным, его хочется сохранить в памяти, – но видит он только макушку Чана и синее постельное белье в цветочек. Мамой подаренное.

Глаза закрываются сами собой; лишние мысли испаряются из головы, и Хун проваливается глубже в море-кровать. Он цепляется пальцами за волосы Чана, пытаясь не потонуть с головой, но получается с трудом – мальчишка замедляет темп и плотнее сжимает губы, словно издеваясь и растягивая время.

В сознании Хуна всплывает вчерашнее фото: еще прошлым вечером Джун отсасывал Чану, а сегодня совсем наоборот – Чан с удивительным упоением сосет ему самому. Ощущение превосходства только прибавляет удовольствия – Донхун едва-едва держится.

– Хун? – всплывает _очень_ знакомый голос где-то совсем недалеко. – Чего у тебя дверь нараспашку?

Голос становится последней каплей.

В последний момент Донхун узнает в нем Джуна, и в голове почти проносится мысль: «А можно сообразить на...», – но исчезает, так и не завершившись.

Его выбрасывает на берег.

– Что за хуйня у вас тут творится?

Перед его глазами Чан довольно облизывает перепачканные губы.

*******

Пока Джун придумывает оправдания для госпожи Кан, рука Чана неопределенно блуждает где-то в районе его бедер. Джунхи закусывает губу – увиденное часом ранее отказывается испаряться из головы.

Мысли почему-то забивают старые воспоминания: им с Хуном примерно по пятнадцать, они идут домой после школы под общим зонтом. Джун на первом курсе полицейской академии. Они с Хуном снимают однушку на двоих.

Джуну почти двадцать. До него наконец-то доходит то, что _должно было_ дойти еще несколько лет назад.

У Хуна губы шершавые. Покусанные, пахнущие дешевыми сигаретами. _Горячие_.

Джун почти счастлив.

Реальность пробирается в его память мягкими мальчишечьими пальцами на щеке и колене. Джунхи открывает глаза и видит перед собой Чана. Он, сученыш, как две капли воды похож на Донхуна в том же возрасте.

Только губы у него нежные. И горькие.

Чан будто не хочет его отпускать – целует долго-долго, за плечо цепляется, скулу поглаживает. Каждое движение – как откровение; осторожное, медленное, без обычного блядского напора. Краем глаза Джунхи ловит взгляд водителя в зеркале заднего вида и пытается отстраниться, но Чан ему не дает – мнет пальто в пальцах и стонет чуть слышно.

Джуну плевать, что его сейчас посчитают старым извращенцем – он повинуется и мягко оттесняет Чана, пряча их за спинкой переднего сидения. Они почти лежат; Чан продолжает гладить его лицо, спускается на шею и путается пальцами в вязаном свитере. Джунхи словно пьянеет от его губ – они похожи на дорогой шоколадный ликер, который он однажды попробовал у кого-то на вписке.

Такси останавливается.

Он наконец-то отрывается от скулящего Чана и, быстро расплатившись, тащит его домой.

Пак Джунхи – _правильный_ взрослый. Он ведет Чана домой, чуть придерживая его за плечо, забирает у него из рук рюкзак (почему-то тяжелый). Читает сообщение от госпожи Кан: «Нас сегодня не будет, пожалуйста, останьтесь на ночь и приглядите за Ючаном. Прибавка к жалованию, естественно, полагается.»

Вздыхает.

– Останься сегодня, – словно читая мысли, тихо просит его Чан перед тем, как уйти в ванную.

Джун ему не отвечает.

Холодильник Канов забит всякой нездоровой дичью. Джунхи лениво опускает плечи – кажется, придется что-то готовить, – но когда достает продукты, даже радуется немного. Готовка успокаивает нервы; аромат жарящегося мяса приводит его в чувство, пробуждает аппетит и выводит его из напряженного состояния _правильного_ взрослого.

На запах ужина выползает Чан. Шлепает мокрыми после душа ногами по паркету, одной рукой вытирает волосы. На нем серая футболка с каким-то глупым принтом. Джун помнит такую же у Донхуна.

Он ставит на стол тарелку, наливает в бокал яблочный сок из холодильника. Чан, внимательно наблюдая за его действиями, приподнимает уголок губ и лезет в один из подвесных шкафчиков. Шарится рукой по верхней полке, выуживает аккуратную белую пачку с розовым рисунком и зажигалку.

Чан не идет за стол – усаживается на высокий стул за барной стойкой на другом конце комнаты. Достает одну тонкую сигаретку, закуривает. По кухне расплывается сладко-малиновый дым. Он выпускает в воздух ещё одну струйку пахучего дурмана и поясняет коротко:  
– Мамкины. Она уже забыла про них, вообще не замечает, что я беру.

Джунхи сдается – подходит, перехватывает сигарету из его длинных тонких пальцев. Качает головой и укоризненно произносит:  
– Рано тебе еще.

Чан выдает хриплый почти безразличный смешок и падает лицом ему в грудь. Утыкается носом в свитер, жадно втягивает носом запах.

– Сам же куришь, – расслабленно улыбаясь, делает вывод он и возвращается на место.

Джун затягивается в подтверждение и бесстыдно тушит о столешницу сигарету. Тонкую, сладкую. _Бабскую_.

– Чего ты боишься? – спрашивает Чан почти шепотом.

Он смотрит ему в глаза. Открывается, душой отдается. Закидывает руки ему на шею, щекочет пальцами, залезая под ворот свитера. Джун выпускает дым ему в лицо; Чан послушно вдыхает и легко его целует.

– Попробуй не думать так много хоть иногда, – шепчет он Джуну в ухо.

Его ладонь невесомо скользит от шеи вверх по щеке, добирается до лба. Чан пропускает волосы Джунхи сквозь пальцы, цепляется за них где-то на затылке и тянет его голову назад. Осторожно касается губами ключиц и, наконец, произносит:  
– Мне вот совсем не страшно.

Его тихий голос эхом разносится по пустой джуновской голове. «Совсем не страшно».

Ючан обвивает ногами его бедра.

_Не страшно._

Джун целует его сам. Крепко хватает за талию и тащит на здоровый диван в гостиной. Укладывает бережно, словно маленького ребенка; ладонь скользит по ребрам. Кожа у Чана все еще слегка влажная, волосы – мокрые. Джунхи снимает с себя свитер, кидает куда-то в сторону. Лезет пальцами под резинку его трусов и медленно стягивает их. Серую футболку с глупым принтом (маленькая дырочка где-то около пупка, как на донхуновской) намеренно не трогает.

Ему _не страшно_ смотреть Чану в глаза, потому что он в них ничего не видит.

Джун целует его шею и ключицы прямо поверх все еще не прошедших следов от засосов. Проводит контуры языком, кусает несильно; Чан болезненно постанывает и ежится. Джунхи все равно – вместо его кожи он чувствует чужие губы.

Вместо Ючана он видит величайшую ошибку в своей жизни.

Стоны Чана больше похожи на всхлипы. Он не пытается перехватить инициативу, как обычно, только лежит покорно, открываясь в ответ на каждое касание, словно душу наизнанку выворачивая. Джунхи не торопится – медленно изучает его взглядом, разводит его сжатые колени, чуть надавливая, и возвращается обратно к лицу.

Новый поцелуй – мягкий, но уже не нежный. Медленный, мокрый, хозяйский. Джунхи слегка сжимает ладонь на шее Чана; тот мелко дрожит, словно от разряда тока. Отрываясь, Джун касается пальцами его покрасневших губ. Ючан понимает без слов – послушно облизывает их и тянется руками к его ремню. Джунхи перехватывает его запястья и заводит их Чану за голову. Медленно машет головой – «нельзя», – касается губами его груди через футболку, словно успокаивая. Пальцы Джуна мягко трогают внутреннюю сторону бедра Чана и постепенно двигаются выше. Он подается вперед и закусывает губу.

Он нервный и узкий – совсем не похож на ту шлюху, какую обычно из себя строит.

Чан стонет-скулит, словно щенок потерявшийся, пока Джунхи терпеливо растягивает его пальцами, и тихо-тихо просит его – то остановиться, то скорее продолжать. А Джуну самому уже держаться сложно, но он усмехается и пытается успокоиться хоть немного. Он не хочет _как в прошлый раз_ , ему нужно попробовать его всего, видеть как он стонет, как бьется в его руках, будто бабочка в паутине.

Он нужен ему целиком – Джун почти уверен, что другой такой возможности у него не будет.

Внутри него тесно, он подмахивает отчаянно, цепляется пальцами за спину и плечи Джуна, царапает их и непривычно извиняется обрывистым полушепотом. У Джунхи в голове клинит что-то. Он сжимает его бедра руками и сбавляет темп, словно издеваясь, растягивая момент – и без того длинный – еще сильнее.

Чан выглядит так, словно вот-вот кончит. Джун останавливается, вырывая из него громкий стон, хватает мальчишку за талию и сажает к себе на колени. Чан стыдливо отводит взгляд, но сдается – пронзительно смотрит прямо на Джунхи и тянется за поцелуем. Он движется сам; руки сомкнуты в замок у Джуна за шеей. Кожа к ткани – футболка Чана влажная от воды, на коже Джуна – капли пота.

Он кладет руки Ючану на бедра и осторожно направляет его движения, вновь возвращаясь к багровым следам на его теле. Они прямо перед Джунхи, как на ладони – стали ярче, заметнее. Кричат о том, что этого тела касался другой. Джун проходится по ним губами в очередной раз и оставляет рядом свою метку, прямо на плече.

Чан обрывисто выстанывает ему в ухо «Джунхи», ускоряет темп и вцепляется пальцами в плечи. Целует напористо, из-за толчков соскальзывая губами то на подбородок, то куда-то на скулу. Джун забивает на то, что на живот ему попадает горячее-липкое, и, двигая бедрами еще несколько раз, кончает сам, тихо рыча Чану в шею. Легко целует туда же в завершение и молча идет за салфетками.

К его возвращению Ючан успевает заснуть. Джунхи заботливо вытирает его, натягивает обратно брошенные на диване трусы и относит мальчишку в его комнату. Он ощущается совсем ребенком – легкий, мирно сопящий едва слышно. Джун осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, укладывает его на кровать, накрывает цветастым пледом и, невесомо коснувшись губами виска, уходить спать обратно на оскверненный диван.

Утро встречает его теплом и неожиданным уютом. Еще не проснувшийся до конца Джунхи натягивает одеяло до подбородка и сгребает в охапку Чана, клубочком свернувшегося под боком.

Стоп.

Джун наконец разлепляет глаза. Медленно переводит взгляд ниже. Ниже…

Действительно, Чан. А еще – мягкий цветастый шерстяной плед.

На губах невольно расползается улыбка. Аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить, Джун перелезает через похожего на котенка Ючана и бежит в душ. Быстро купается (вряд ли господин Кан обрадуется тому, что он потратил его гель для душа, но Джуну не кажется, что это раскроется), без удовольствия натягивает несвежие шмотки. Потом отправляется на кухню – превращать вчерашний холодный ужин в сегодняшний горячий завтрак.

Ючан «волшебства», кажется, и не замечает – уплетает мясо за обе щеки, запивая соком, и параллельно увлеченно ковыряется в своем айфоне. Спустя несколько минут старый «кирпич» Джунхи коротко вибрирует, оповещая хозяина о новом сообщении.

«Кан Ючан: фотография».

– Опять хоум-видео? – приподнимая бровь, интересуется у него Джун.

Чан в ответ картинно отодвигает тарелку в сторону, складывает руки на груди и надувает щеки. У Джунхи же щеки начинают ощутимо гореть; он резко отворачивается, закрывая лицо ладонью. Черт возьми, этот ребенок заставляет его улыбаться второй раз за утро!

– Он еще и издевается! И ржет, вы посмотрите! Да вы меня который день по очереди ебете, еще и без смазки! Я даже потратился, – тон его голоса становится выше, – а им плевать!  
– Извини, – наконец, выдавливает смущенный Джунхи, прочищая горло, и берет телефон со стола.

На фотографии – трое парнишек примерно того же возраста, что и Чан.

– Тебе нужен этот! – зачем-то подрывается Чан со своего места и тычет пальцем в блондина, висящего на спине другого пацана. – В общем, это Пёнгван. Фотка старая, он сейчас рыжий, я уже говорил.  
– Маловато входных данных, – бормочет Джун себе под нос. – А эти кто?  
– Его одноклассники, – уверенно отвечает Чан. – Это Донюн, они почти не общались, и он… – неловкая секундная запинка, – в общем, он нам помочь не сможет… – он возвращает самообладание и продолжает, как ни в чем ни бывало, – а это Хиджун. Они, типа, лучшие друзья, с детства еще.

Едва договорив, Чан убегает в свою комнату и возвращается уже с рюкзаком. Тот выглядит так, словно вот-вот лопнет – набит под завязку, удивительно, как вообще застегнулся. Повоевав с молнией несколько секунд, Чан вываливает таинственное содержимое рюкзака прямо на кухонный стол. Благо, что не в тарелку.

В ворохе непонятных вещей Джун после недолгого изучения различает джинсы, кожаную куртку и какую-то футболку. Даже кроссовки находятся. Венчает же пирамиду розовый тюбик вышеупомянутой смазки. Малиновой.

– Одевайся, – приказным тоном выдает Чан, допивая сок, и вновь удаляется в свою комнату.

Джунхи наконец-то позволяет себе нормально осмотреть скромную горку шмоток и сразу приходит к выводу, откуда Ючан их достал. Колеблется недолго, но все-таки переодевается. Непривычно. Стиль совсем не его, более дерзкий, что ли: джинсы дырявые и в обтяжку, в футболке почти некомфортно. От кожанки чуть ощутимо пахнет донхуновым парфюмом. Джун распихивает свое нехитрое добро – телефон, ключи от квартиры, бумажник и любимую фальшивую корочку – по карманам, складывает собственную одежду в аккуратную стопку и относит в спальню Ючана.

– Сюда кинь, – машет уже готовый Чан куда-то в сторону комода, – на обратном пути захватишь.

Они не берут такси – Чан говорит, что привлекут лишнее внимание. Спускаются в метро и трясутся в поезде приличное время. На выходе Джунхи ловит краем глаза отражение в стеклянной двери и успевает подумать, что смотрятся они неплохо. Даже сочетаются, в кои-то веки.

Чан ведет его узкими улочками района уровнем ниже среднего, бормоча адрес себе под нос. Джун успевает выучить его наизусть и тем сильнее удивляется, когда у места назначения он набирает на домофоне номер соседней квартиры.

– Привет, это Чан, – не давая хозяину квартиры сказать и слова, выпаливает он, – я к Хиджуну, с другом!

Голос на том конце отвечает неразборчиво («динамик сломан», – поясняет Ючан) и впускает их в подъезд.

Входная дверь открывается перед ними с тихим скрипом. Джун смотрит на человека по ту сторону проема и почти думает, что тут какая-то ошибка – ровесник Чана на добрых несколько сантиметров выше него самого. Изучает лицо повнимательнее на всякий случай, вспоминает фото – да нет, вроде тот самый Хиджун. Разве что без очков.

– Заходите быстрее, – жестом зовет он их внутрь и, быстро осматривая лестничную площадку, запирает дверь.

Квартирка маленькая и скромная. Однокомнатная: гостиная и спальня в одном лице, с кухни аппетитно тянет какой-то выпечкой.

– Твои друзья уже поднялись? – доносится оттуда мужской голос.

Джуну невольно хочется улыбнуться – он его обладателя и увидеть не успел, а уже чувствует хорошего человека.

– Так чего вам? – наконец интересуется Хиджун, когда они размещаются на диване и низеньких табуретах вокруг журнального столика.

Рядом с ним – «хороший человек» Инсон. Широкоплечий шкаф еще выше ростом, у которого «так вовремя подошли рыбные пироги». Джунхи расслабляется – атмосфера у этих ребят стоит более чем уютная.

– Мы хотели поговорить про Гвана, – произносит Чан.

В воздухе повисает неловкая тишина. На лице Хиджуна – дилемма. На колене – ободряющая рука Инсона. Он долго мнется, кидает на соседа неоднозначные взгляды, несколько раз приоткрывает рот, словно готовится что-то сказать, но в итоге только тяжело вздыхает и опускает глаза.

– Что ты знаешь? – нарушает молчание Джунхи.

Хиджун смотрит на него тяжелым взглядом пару секунд – рука Инсона на колене нервно сжимается – и медленно произносит:  
– Только то, что он теперь счастлив.

Джун не понимает смысла его слов. Лишь выпячивает глаза от удивления и замечает – Ючан поражен не меньше.

– В смысле? – Чан вскакивает с места, едва не пролив чай. – Что это, блять, значит?  
– Успокойся, – осаживает его Джунхи и вновь обращается к Хиджуну, – почему ты так считаешь?

Тот кидает умоляющий взгляд на Инсона и замирает. Берет его за руку и все-таки отвечает решительно:  
– Я обещал сохранить это в тайне.  
– Ты понимаешь, что этим ставишь его под угрозу? – вновь включая режим «правильного взрослого» говорит Джун. – Он черт знает где, наедине с преступником – если тот уже убил двоих, то кто знает, что было до, и кем станет его следующая жертва?

Решительность начинает медленно пропадать с лица Хиджуна. Джунхи пытается унять бьющееся в груди ликование – кажется, вот-вот расколется – и продолжает:  
– Пёнгван в опасности. За ними идет полиция. Даже если он ничего не сделал (а я уверен, что он не причастен к убийствам), пойдет как соучастник.  
– Я у Хуна видел, – подхватывает его напряженную манеру Ючан и тут же встревает, – документы по следствию. Он записи с камер отсматривает! Полиция знает, где они были. Их догонят, уже скоро!

«Пиздец, – отвлекается на него Джунхи, но замешательства старается не выдавать, – вот это инфа! Почему он молчал?»

В душе драной кошкой начинает скрестись подозрение, но сосредоточиться и обдумать мысль он не успевает.

– Он мне звонил, – сдается Хиджун, – с автомата у какого-то мотеля. Много херни нес – что влюбился, что смысл жизни нашел. Меня даже слушать не пытался. Сказал, – он делает долгую паузу и продолжает чуть дрожащим голосом, – что больше сюда не вернется. Добавил, что будет скучать только по нам с тобой и попросил передать это, если их _вдруг_ поймают.

« _Вдруг_ поймают», – эхом отзывается у Джунхи в голове. Он прокручивает дерзкие, по-детски глупые и наивные слова Пёнгвана в голове до тех пор, пока не добирается до своей квартиры. Там и понимает, что свои вещи у Чана забрать забыл. Немного подумав, Джун все-таки набирает ему сообщение: «Напиши как доберешься, а то мать твоя прибьет». Затем опустошает банку дешевого пива из холодильника и заваливается спать на старый диван в обнимку с хуновой курткой.

Хун же его и будит примерно под утро – обрывает телефон так, как никогда раньше. За прошедшие сутки Джунхи устал как собака и дико хочет спать; сначала он игнорирует звонки, затем начинает сбрасывать. Донхун в отместку закидывает его тонной сообщений. Рука Джуна тянется уже к кнопке выключения, как вдруг на экране высвечивается:  
«Возьми трубку, ублюдок! Где, блять, Чан?!»

И снова звонок.

Джун, помявшись недолго, снимает трубку.

– Где этот говнюк шляется?! – орет на него Хун.

Он в бешенстве – прекрасно слышно. Захлебывается словами, проглатывает звуки. Он _никогда_ так себя не вел. Даже в _тот_ день. Джун не понимает из-за чего, но Донхун не просто зол. Донхуну страшно.

Вместо ответа Джунхи открывает диалог с Чаном и смотрит на отправленное вечером сообщение.

Не прочитано.


End file.
